The Angel and The Demon
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: FINISHED!Sesshoumaru and Hotaru are meeting...what cand result from an encounter between a senshi of death and the most powerfull youkai?Love comes in many ways...Rated T more for a later scene but there is no LEMON.
1. The Angel of Death

Chapter 1:**The Angel of Death**

Rin and her Lord were returning to Sesshoumaru's castle and they toked the beachway.Rin insisted to see the sea and Sesshoumaru agreed,for the exasperation of the littlegreen insect(sorry,but I really hate him).Ah-Un was helping Rin ,letting her to sit on his back .Sesshoumaru was walking in front,as usually,letting some space between him and hiscompanions.It was such a peacefully day...Maybe to peacefully..Suddenly Sesshoumarustooped and said without turning to his companions:

"Stay there...something is wrong..."he said with his calm voice.

And he was write,because suddenly a terrible noise was hear ed and the sky becomered,looking like he was about to explode...like he was bleeding.Sesshoumaru looked attentive at it._'This is strange...and its not Naraku's work...issomething beyond him...grater than him..._'he thought still watching closely the sky.Thesky seemed to crie as a large black hole appeared on it and instantly from it,a body feltright in front of him,at a short distance,about 20 m.After the body,an ugly demon appeared from the hole and flew write to the place were the body was .The demon was like 2 m. high and was very large.It had big claws and large teeth's.He hear ed him laughing at the still unmoving body.

'So,you are not that strong,are you?aren't you called the Angel of Death?'he yelled.

Sesshoumaru continued his way,calmly,observing the demon.He stop ed write behind him.

'Move away,you're in my way!'he said calmly.

The demon turned to him and smiled evilly.Sesshoumaru looked a moment down at the body.It was...a girl...Not more than 16 yearsold.But the way she was dressed,was...quite strange..._'Stranger then the clothes of Inuyasha's wench..._'he thought.

'Aren't you cute...a little demon with funny ears...O..you're a doggy demon...Come little puppy,come...' the demon make fun of him.

That was quite enough.Sesshoumaru kept his cold look and without moving to much heslathered the demon with only a hand(Author's remark:by the way,Sesshyhas his 2 gorgeously hands!).Toikjin was glowing in the demons blood.He turnedto Rin and Jaken.

'Let's go.'he simply said.

He looked once again at the girl knowing that she's only fainted.He continued hisroad.When they were next to the girl passing, Rin jumpedfrom Ah-Un's back and knelled write next to her.She looked at her closely.She smiledwhen she so her eyes opening.They were so beautiful...the most beautiful dark violetyou ever so.But they were so sad...that maked Rin's heart hurt.She looked at her Lordand called him.

'Sesshoumaru-sama!Sesshoumaru-sama!'

Sesshoumaru didn't stop ed,but he answered to her.

'What is it Rin?' 'She's awake!Let's help her Sesshoumaru-sama!'

'We don't do charitable things,Rin!So let Master Sesshoumaru in peace!'Jaken yelled at

her,almost hitting her in the face.

'But...she's wounded badly...'Rin became sad.

'This is not our problem Rin,let her there and come...'Sesshoumaru finished anddisappeared in the horizon.Rin looked in her eyes and she knew that it was wrong letting her there in thatstage.Sesshoumaru was in his way when he suddenly stop ed.Something was wrong.He became like stone when he realized what it was.The demon...wasn't dead...He turnedand flew back to Rin leaving Jaken playing the idiot character.But when he arrived therehe so that girl over Rin,and the demon hitting her badly on the back destroying herclothes.His claws hurt her deeply.She looked back to the demon and in her right armappeared something that looked like a big sword,but it wasn't.It was most like Death's weapon.

A cold shiver passed thou his entire body.This was unusually...Only Inuyasha makes himonce feel it,and that for only a second.And there was something more...her look..sosad...and strong in the same time.She grabbed that strange weapon and hit the demon yelling:

'**World Screaming!**'

Her voice was so thin,gentle,but strong and powerful.The demon was caught in a strongviolet with black energy and disappeared.The girl was breathing hardly.She let the weapondisappeared and turned to Rin.

'Daijo...daijo vou?'she asked gentle.

Rin started to cry,she was scared because the demon appeared suddenly and in an instanceshe was under the protection of that girl.She protected her with her own woundedbody.Rin felt her body breathing hardly.She hugged her and said:

'I'm fine miss,thanks!You saved my life!Arigatou!'Rin cried in her arms.

The strange girl hugged her back and after the two of them broke up she tried to get up.She didn't had success in the first but she tried again and her body obied.She was in herfeet and kissed Rin on her head.Sesshoumaru was still unmoving.He looked at her strange clothes.Much of her body was revealed under that sailor suit.The colors where only white and a dark blue,almost violet.In her chest he saw a silver Crystal,beautiful and mysterious.He started to walk towards them.The girl let Rin go to him and she turned to face him.He then so clearly her face.Big violet eyes,fulled with sadness where watching him.The wind started to take his Job back and her black-violet ha ire,long until her shoulders was playing with him.Her face was serious and dirty.Marks of blood were on it as if she ca med from the Hell himself.Then she fainted again,loosing her conscience.She didn't felled those strong arms grabbing her in the fall.Sesshoumaru looked closely to her as he flew with her in the air,towards the castle.

'Indeed she is...**the Angel of Death**...'he whispered.


	2. Author's note

Ok,I got the point,I suck at gram!What can I do?Lol,I'll try to practice ..somehow...aniway...who knows roumanian and would like to know about a my others stories,mail me!I have a complete one,but the action is in sailor Moon,called The Legend Of the Light,and another one called Somewhere...Sometime...(Undeva...candva...) wich is not a\complete yet.But the one you read now is another version of it...Legend of Light has 270 pages and the other one has only by now 100 and some,pages...


	3. The Demon

Well,people,I like to read stories on fanfiction so that's why I made all this big mistake in trying writing one in English...And its making me wanna scream cause is not my imagination which doesn't works...is this gram!So,this is chapter 2,maybe a little short,but...I'll try make the third lager,because...well...wait and see!

Chapter 2: The Demon

Sesshoumaru entered into a very big room,with expensive decoration and very luxurious.In his strong arms,was the girl from the beach.When he layed her down,on a huge bed,her clothes disappeared into a strong light and instead of them,appeared a silky dress,white like milk.That tooked him by surprised but ...as usually,he didn't show it.He watched her a few seconds.She looked so peaceful...totally different from a a few minutes earlier(I know,mistakes mistakes mistakes...).She was breathing hardly...He turned and started walking to the door when Rin appeared in it with some water.

'Rin.'  
'Hai,Lord Sesshoumaru?'  
'Let jaken do it...'he looked back at the girl.'...she seems to be dangerous...'  
'But...'she tried.  
'No,Rin.Jaken!'  
That green insect appeared suddenly from nowhere.  
'Yes,Master?'  
'Clean the girls face...'  
With that he let jaken pass.But when Jaken tried to approach the bed,he was rejected by some kind of a shield.A very powerful one.Jaken screamed in pain and looked terrified at it.The girl was...protecting herself?.Sesshoumaru looked curiously at it.It was the first time when he saw this.Rin then,runed to the bed.  
'Rin,stop!'he commanded.  
But she didn't stop.And,for his surprise she could pass thou that shield.She climbed over the bed and start to wash her face.She was smiling all he time.When she finished she looked at her Lord.  
'She's so pretty,Sesshoumaru-sama!  
Sesshoumaru looked with the same cold face and left the room.Jaken followed him closely.  
'Master?"  
'Jaken.'  
'Why do we help that human?'  
'Jaken.She's not a normal human.You so that.Her powers are strange but deadly.If we found out what gyves her that strenght...I have a suspicion that is the Shikon no Tama...but she is not evil...she is...something between evil and good...'  
Jaken looked at his Master.No signe of emotion on his face but he knew that,deep inside him,this incident had an impact on him.He saw his eyes when the words 'World Screaming' were heard.And the energy which destroyed that strange demon.The girl was a mister...and the symbol from her head...He didnt knew that his Lord was thinking at the same thing..

"_That symbol...so strange...what does it mean...it looked like a h...Her eyes were the most intriguing...and she protected Rin without knowing her...I'll wait until she awakes...then I'll find out what I want ...After that I'll get rid of her...She's dangerous..."_he thought.But the way he considered her dangerous wasn't only her abilities...it was something els...her face..

Rin looked closely to her and smiled when she opened her eyes,a few hours later.The girl looked at her and smiled back.  
'Are you ok?'she asked.Her voice was so smooth...  
'Hai.Because of you...Arigatou!'  
'What's your name?'  
'My name is Rin.Yours?'  
The girl looked around.She looked confused.  
'I'm Hotaru.Where am I?'  
Rin smiled and answered.  
'You're in Sesshoumaru-smaa's castle!You are our guest,Hotaru-sama!'  
Hotaru looked at her still confused.  
'He...tooked me from the beach?'  
'Hai!Hotaru-sama,would you like a bath?'  
'Rin,don't call me like that,tell me only by my name...I'm not that old...And the bath sounds great...'  
'Ok,I'm going to prepare it!'she jumped from the bad.  
'Rin-chan?'  
'Hai?'  
'Who is this Sesshoumaru?I'  
'He's the strongest youkai lord from all Japan...he's a great Demon!'  
With that said,Rin went out of the room,letting Hotaru alone.She start walking,hardly,but walking.She stoped to the window and looked at the stars.It was already night."_I must return...that demon...he separated me from the others...I must protect the princess...But how do I return?I can try...No...I'm still weak...I have to stay a few days in this place..."_she thought.

Suddenly she felt eyes watching her.She turned and so him.In the middle of the room.Watching her.His eyes...were like gold...His haire...so beautiful,like silver...but she didn't care.She haved no heart for anything els then her duty.No love...She learned that.If she loved someone she would end up make them suffer...She was the one that and to live in silence.That was her destiny.But when she so him,she realized that he will be important to her...So she looked at him,with her sad eyes.She haved no reason to be happy,or to smile."_So he is The Demon..."_

**Preview from the next chapter..**

_'You are in this place because of Rin.Don't think even a moment that I brought you in hear because I like you or something like that...'he said icily.But she didn't even blinked.Her face was still cold.  
'I would of preferred to die than a demon like you touch me...I worn you...If you dare touch me again...'she said with the same voice he did.  
'Are you threading me human?'he got furious.  
She smiled ironically.  
''You can say that to.'  
Suddenly Rin rushed into the room,and took her hand.  
'The bath is ready,Hotaru!'she smiled.  
'I'm glad Rin-chan...lets go...I am alergic to dogs...'  
Sesshoumaru couldn't belive.Not that she maked him a dog in his face,but the way she smiled to Rin.It was a...honest one...And a gentle one..His heart start pounding,but he didn't knew why..._


	4. Leaving him

I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha because if I would,Sailor Moon would had more episodes and Inuyasha would stay forever with Kikyou.And Sesshoumaru will be with Hotaru from Sailor Moon.Nothing is impossible!And yes,they bouth will kick Naraku's ass!But...I do own the new transformation of Sailor Saturn ,her new outfit,and her new attacks.So,don't copy!And the other's senshi the same!If this ideea already someone use it,I am sorry,I don't know,but,it will be the publish date of the story wich will say the truth.

Chapter 4

Leaving him

'Ok,Rin,lets go and take that bath...'Hotaru smiled to her and followed the small girl outside the room,leaving the youkai lord behind.Sesshoumaru remain a few seconds in the room,inhaling her scent.She smelled like The Queene of the Night."_What am I thinking...she's just a human girl...is she?"he thought."She's stronger than a human...but she doesn't look like a demon...like any demon...and that light...it maked me feel strange...for a second...I felt...I felt...Death...In her eyes I saw it...The shadow of Death..But it wasn't because she was hurt...it was like...like she had control on it...Can it be possible?Can it be possible that this girl have power over Death herself?_"he thought as he left the room."_That symbol..is not there anymore...after she changed,the symbol wasn't there anymore...How strange...I must find out who she really is..._.".

'Don't Rin!RIN!'Hotaru yelled but it was too late.She was allready in the water.Rin pulled her into it.She start to laugh and played with her.

'I'm finished!'Rin said and left the bath.

'That fast?'Hotaru asked sadly.

'Hai!Sesshoumaru-sama is coming.I'll ask him to stay with you,to keep you company!'Rin finished and before Hotaru be able to stop the little girl she left the place.

Hotaru all went red when Rin said what she said.She had to get out fast because she wasn't going to stay and wait him to come.She wanted him to come?At that thought,she got out of the water with the speed of the wind and tooked her dress and put it on her but she realized that Rin was the one who helped her take it off.She could reach to the back where was the zipper.

'Rin told me...'Sesshoumaru said but he stoped when he saw her dress...opened.The zipper was from her neck and above her but.(sorry for the word).Her skin was so white and looked so good,that he couldn't stop himself to stare at her bare skin.Hotaru turned her head and yelled at him.

'What are you lookin at?'

His face was the same,no feelings on it.He blinked and got closer to her.With one hand on her waist,and with the other one tooked the zipper.After a moment he discovered how to pull it.When he started to pull it up,he kind of regret it.Her skin looked so thin and smooth..When he finished ,he let his hand on her waist.He liked the feeling of touching her.She was so beatiful...so sweet when she wasn't mad,so thin,so young...and she smelled like flowers..Hotaru was very nervous even if she succed not to show it.She felt shivers all over her body when he touched her on her waist and on her skin.But she wasn't going to allowed this...she wasn't going to be weak.Not to him.So she left his small embrace.

'Arigatou.' she said icely and left the bath ,leaving him again.

But she didn't get to far.He caught her and pinned her to a wall.

'I don't accept this kind of behavieur!'he said showing his theeths.

She put her hands over the one wich hold tight her neck.His eyes where looking into hers.

'What kind of behavieur?'

'Walk away without my permission!'

Hotaru couldn't hold her laugher.

'Stop laughing wench!'

She stoped and looked in his dangerous eyes.

'I'm not a child anymore.I don't need anyone permission in anything!And I sure don't need yours!'

She felt his claws over her neck.

'Don't get me more angry if you care about your life!'he said , his eyes becoming bloody red.

'The same here.If you don't release me...'

He approached his head so much that there where only few inch between they're mouths.

'If I don't what?'

She smiled,but it was a smile full with anger.He saw her mark apperaed on her forhead.He didn't knew why but he felt that shiver again.And he so Death again in her eyes.

'I think you already know...'she said simple.'Now...get off me!'she cried.

'I make you nervous...and not because I'm a demon...'

He kinda caught her.But she would never recognize that she liked him,somehow.She wasn't supose to like anyone,except maybe her friends and family.She would never aloud herself that.

'Why do I make you nervous?'he whispered into her ear.

But then he felt something (ascutit) in his neck,pushing him slowly.

'I said back off!'she said with the most coldest voice he ever heard.Was his voice sounding like that?

Hotaru had her Glaive into his neck.

'And if I don't want to?'

He then felt the blade deeper and soon he smelled his blood.She was serious.And her eyes confirmed it.He let her go.Hotaru put the Glaive in front of her and it dissapeared.The mark also dissapeared.She touched her neck,where his claws touched her.It kinda hurt.Then she turned and start to walk.

'This isn't over.'she heard behind her.

She stoped and looked at him over her shoulder,with sad eyes.

'It never does...'

He then turn to the oposite direction and walked away.She did the same.Bouth of them were walking away the other but...they couldn't take theyre thought of eachother.

Hotaru(Pov)

"_He is such a jerk!And he walks with that Fluffy thing!maybe he is gay or something...What the Hell he needs that?Uh,he touched me...I wanna take another bath...I must take his smell out of my skin!But if I go back there,I might meet him again.And I don't want that.I hate him.I hate his face.I hate his smell.I hate his creepy look.He looks at you as he knew something you don't.I could kill him...or at least try...but this is not me...I don't enjoy killing.Who does he think he is?God?" she thought while she was looking over the window.She turned to the door and walked towards her."Well,he is keeping Rin,taking care of her,maybe he is not such a jerk if you know him better.But I don't wanna know him better..."she stoped."Or do I?God,what is happening to me?I can't possibly like him!I CAN'T!Note that down Hota...You must not...in any circumstances like this guy..._".She opened the door and hit something hard.She didn't dare to look up,so she put her hands on the thing she hit.It was warm,smooth and...She touched something that was an armour."No...please don't let be him!'she hoped but she heard his voice.

'You said not to touch you.So i'm not.But why are you touching me?'

Yes,it was him.Sesshoumaru was right there,and she was unable to move.She panicned.Why can't she move?That damned body.(it's nice at warm,ne?muahahahaha,I'm mean...).

Sesshoumaru(Pov)

"_She's so cold.Why is she like that?I'm a demon,and I have to be like that but...is the first time when I meet such a _

_girl...So young,so powerfull,so beautiful,so sad...That's a dangerous combination.Why do I see death in her eyes?And why do I,the Lors of the Western Lands I got frightened,for a second,by her?I thought that she is only pretending not to like me..But I was wrong...She doesn't feel the attraction I feel...Strange...Mostly human but also demons females are atracted by me...She is really uniq...I wonder how is she in love...how is she when the passion takes over her...I will find out...She will be mine if I decide so...And I think i will.Is the only one that maked me really want her.Except Sara.I think I loved Sara in my own way but I maked a mistake.I was selfish and realised it to late.But not this time.She will be mine sooner or later.With or without her consent.I'll find a way to lock her powers...somehow..._"

He walked out of his room and start walking thru the hall.He stoped in front of her room and wanted to enetr when the door opened and he could feel her runing exactly in his arms.She didn't looked up."_She is surprised..why doesn't she look at me?Wasn't she the one who said not to touch her?"._

'You said not to touch you.So i'm not.But why are YOU touching me?'

Normal Pov.

Her heart start pounding.Loudly.He could hear her."_Good..._"he thought.

'Gomen ne..'she whispered and pushed with her small hands in his torso so she could leave his body.But she couldn't because she realised that around her waist was his fluffy thing.And he bringed her even closer to him,making theyre bodies to look like one.He start walking and slowlly pushed her into her room,closing the door behind them.

'What are you doing?Take this off me!NOW!'she yelled so loud that his sensitive ears hurt.

'Be a good girl and stop yelling or I'll have to punish you!'he said with his usually cold voice.

She looked at him like he was nutz._"I think he is..But he is cute...he has nice eyes,like gold,watching you,hm...golden eyes I could tell him..He is strong and lookes good...I wonder how would be a kiss with him..Hota,stop!You're acting atrange again!_".She didn't realised that she was blushing quite bad.It was the first time in years.Since she awaked as the Senshi of Silence.Yes.That was her name.The one who brings Death and Silence.The one which had the forbbiden power...the one who wasn't supose to ever awake..The Senshi of Death and Rebirth:Sailor Saturn...

'I will stop when you get out from this room!'she yelled again.

'We must talk.'he said and went to her bed,and sit on it.

She blinked at him.But he was wright.A discussion was needed.She went to the window and sat next to her.

'What do you wanna know?'

'First,who you are.Then,from where did you come.'

Hotaru looked on the window and answered.

'My name is Hotaru Tomoe,but my other personality is Sailor Saturn...'

'Sailor?'

'Yes.sailor Senshi.We are guardians of the Moon princess,Neo-Quenee Serenity.I come from the future,the year 2005.'

'Guardians?There are more of you?Explaine.'

She was starting to feel like she was at the police,but he was wright.She was the one came from the sky.

'Guardians yes.There are planets in this Univers.Inners of this solar system and outers.The inners ar Mars,the planet of fire,Mercury planet of water,Jupiter,planet of thunder and light and Venus...(she giggled)...planet of love...'

'Hmph...love...Wich of them are you?The planet of love maybe?'he looked at her with his ironic look.

She stood up and got closer to him.Hotaru looked deep in his eyes.

'Do you see love in my eyes?'

He kept his cold face and looked deeply.Again,that shadow...

'No.I see Death.'

Hotaru turned and make a few steps.Then she turned to him and smiled.

'You have a good eye,Sesshoumaru.'

He just looked at her.

'I...I am the strongest outer.Guardian of the silent planet of Saturn.The one who was not supose to awake.Ever.'

'Why not?'

She smiled even more,but it was a cold one.

'Because I received the forbbiden power,the power of Destruction.'

She so that he is confused even if he tryed to hide it.

'That means enough power to destroy this whole planet,on wich you live.'

'Nani!'he whispered and stood up.He approached her and study her.She was so small,young,innocent and pure.How could such a power exist in such a small and fragile body?

She called her Glaive in her minde and he appeared in her right hand.

'What you heard.You so wright in my eyes.I...am..the senshi of Death.I am the senshi of Death and Rebirth.'

He undersood then why he felt that shiver in his body.she was strong,like him,even more...power to destroy a planet...even greater than Tetsuiaga.

'You must enjoy your power.Nobody could kill you,isn't it?You could destroy him with his planet and live.Impressing power...'

She then became serious.

'I don't enjoy it.Even if don't belive what i say,I don't care.I hate what I have,I hate what I can do...and I...I hate miself for being what I am.'

'I don't get it.'

'How could you?You're happy with what you are,you enjoy killing and destroying famillys and homes...We are the same but in the same time,we are so different..Now,enought about me.'

'I say when its enough.'

'I got tired to talk about me.What more you do wanna know?'

'About the vortex...what where you doing in it?'

'I should of imagine...yes,we all are in a war with this Galaxia.She was possesed by Chaos,and she returned for revenge.God knows how Chaos tooked control over her again.But she's terrible.Anyway,that vortex was her creation.She couldn't take again my starseed and before I could kill her she produced that vortex.And here I am.'

'Starseed?'

'Yes.the shine of a planet.Once she takes it from a senshi,she dies.Is the only way to kill us,because we are also immortal.'

'Why didn't you use you're power?Afraid of it?',he smirked.

'I don't care about it.I wasn't strong enough to kill her then and she did this... to bring me in this place..she's so whicked..But I must return.I'll find a way to increase my power,by...'she stoped.

'By what?'

'I think I told you enough.Now please leave.'

'Hmph...its never enough...Don't you wanna know anything about me?'

She went and opened the door for him to leave faster.

'I'm not interested in you.I don't wanna know anything.I thank you for permitting me to stay hear,so don't think that I'm not grateful.'

'Hmm...what does it make you think that I wanna leave?'he said and approached dangerouslly by her.She didn't even blinked.

'There is nothing hear that could interested you,ne,Sesshoumaru?'

'How could you know?maybe it does..

'You will never be interested,you are to proud for that Sesshoumaru.To care, is not made for you,for your cold and rigid heart.. 'she answered simply and coldly.It was hard for her to act like that,because itwasn't her.She was such a happy girl and full with love,but..she didn't want to hurt the ones that cared about her,not even the persones that she didn't knew.Not even...him.

He stoped in the door and said,without look at her.

'My heart is as cold as I want her to be...We shall continue our discussion tomorrow in the morning.'

With that,he left.Hotaru closed the door with her hear still pounding.

'I'm sorry,but I'm leaving...'she said quietly,only for her.It was the best thing she could do.For them,it was best to stay far away from her.

Early,at sunrise...

"_Why do I look back?I never do that...the castle looks so beautiful in the sunrise.Like a fairytale.A feudal fairytale...In wich I don't feet.I will never be accepted,not hear,not anywhere.So,I go.I must find a way to return in my time.".She turned and entered the forest."I'm sorry Rin,I hope you'll get my note.I hope you will understand why I do this.And Sesshoumaru...he will understand more than you.I couldn't stay cause in this war...I won't survive...Is best to keep distance..._".

After a few minutes of walking...

'FOOD!FOOD!I'll EAT YOU!'Hotaru heard a scream close to her.She runed in that direction and so a huge demon in the

village.The demon was chasing villagers and specially,children. She runed in front of it and concentrate,Then she called her glaive and attacked the demon.

'Death Rebirth...REVOLUTION!'

The huge ball of energy gaved by the glaive destroyed entirely the demon.The children stoped from running and came to her.

'Miss,you saved our lives!How can we help you instead?'

'Don't worry,there's no need...I'll be going now...Take care...'she said and turned to elave when something black,like a shard,caught her eyes.She approached it and took it.It was in a remain of a demon."_Nani..._".She looked closely at him and was more confused when the shard began to regain color.the black color disappeared.The shard became shiny,like silver.

'Mama,mama,look she just purified the shard!'a child screamed.

'Maybe she's a Miko...'she said looking at the 16 years old girl in front of her.Hotaru was still looking at the shard when she turned to them.

'This...you should keep...'she said and wanted to agve it to them but they all denied.

'You purified it,you should keep it.The Shikon no Tama is to dangerous for us...'

She looked again at the shard.

'Shi..kon...No...Tama?'she repeated confused.

She put it in her dress pocket and continued her way,leaving behind the village.She knew that a long road was in front of her but she didn't knew how many obstacles where expecting her.It was wrote for her to come in this time ,it was...destiny.But how could she knew that?

Back with Sesshi..

He was in his rom,cheking some papers.But his mind wasn't there.It was with those violet eyes.He heard Rin come closer to the room,and entered.

'What is it,Rin?'he asked icily.

Rin stoped in front of his desk and gaved him a small note that was in her small hand.She was crying.

'Rin?'he looked and so her tears.

'She...she left...for good...she left.Hotaru left!'she yelled in tears.

Sesshoumaru took the note from her hand and read it in his mind."_My dear Rin...I'm sorry that I didn't say goodbye in person,but is better this way.I don't think that I could do it,if I would saw you..I want you to understand Rin...I have a duty and I have to accomplish it...I don't say 'see you soon 'because that would be a lie...I wont return...Not even if I would like to...what I'm trying to say Rin...is that I will not survive to this war.It is my job to take care of this Evil and in order to do it I have to do what I was born to do.Something that you can't understand but your Lord,your Sesshoumaru-sama does.He knows what I must do.So Rin,be happy,live your life as you would do it twice.Live it...for me too.The life that I never had..Be free and enjoy your freedom,because you never know what you had until you lose it..Love to be loved,protect to be protected...I will think at you and I'll know that thanks to my sacrifice,you'll live...That gives me the confort that my life wasn't useless..Sayonnara...Hotaru._.".Sesshoumaru let the note fall."Sacrifice...she is going to do it...she was serious..."he thought.Rin runed into his arms,and before he knew it,he was huging her.

'Stop crying,Rin...She knows what she's doing..'

'But,Sesshoumaru-sama...we all say it's ok when its not ok.Even in this moment we are thinking at us,only at us,but...'

'What Rin?'

No answer.

'Rin?Say.'

'But at her who is thinking?She is going to die..for all of us..'

'Rin,she is returning to the future,so she's not doing for us..'

'But I talked with her...and she said many things about...'

'Yes,Rin?'

She looked him into the eyes.

'Naraku.She said that if she meets him,the inevitable will be done.'

'What exactly did she say?'

'She said that in order to protect the future from where she came,she...she will protect this prestent.'

He stood up in that second.She was...looking for Naraku?In her way to go home?He then remembered her eyes...how couldn't he realise?If she meets Naraku...It will be the greatest battle ever happened..Naraku had the Shikon no Tama,and her...she had the power of Destruction.They would end up killing eachother.He let Rin there and left the castle,without Jaken or Ah-Un."_I must find her...before she finds Naraku..._.".

Naraku's castle...

"_Something is coming towards me...I can feel...is dangerous...a sleeping Evil even grater than me...I must be carefull..."_.

So,this is chapter 4!1plz review about the story herself not about my gram problems!I am not so good at gram as I said before,I am good in talking and translate into roumanian,my language,but not gram!So,tell me what you think about the story until now and what you want in the future to happend!Ok,now the preview from the next chapter...Mambo number 5!I'm kidding,lol!

Chapter 5

The Moonlight kiss

**Inuyasha and the gang ..**

**'Why are we stopping?Kagome,do you feel any shard?'**

**Kagome was looking at a beautiful kimono in the market and Inuyasha was annoying her badlly.**

**'I'm not feeling one,Inuyasha...so shut up!I'm not a machine.I have to rest a little and so the others!Isn't that right Sango?'**

**Sango was testing a blue-white kimono when she answered from the change room.**

**'Exactly,Kagome.MIROKU!GET OUT!NOW!'she screamed after that, and Miroku got out with a huge bumerang on his head and his face was all red.**

**But some screams stoped them from they're bussines.**

**'Nani!'Kagome yelled and tooked her bow and arrows and runed towards the screams.**

**The rest of the gang followed her.They all stoped inf ront of a huge centiped.**

**'Didn't we allready killed this one?'Inuyasha rised an eyebrown.**

**'I was sure that I killed it...'Sango answered.**

**Kagome felt a shock and so 3 shards in the centiped's body.In the same place where all.**

**'Inuyasha,she has 3 Shikon no Tama shards!'**

**'Then we will take them!'he smirked and runed to attack the demon.He tooked out the Tetsuiaga and screamed:**

**'Kaze no Kizu!'**

**The attack damaged the demon,but not killed him.So the centiped attacked them .Sango attacked with her bumerang,but it was rejected.Inuyasha tried again but it didn't work any attack.Kagome prepared an arrow but the centiped turned to her and attacked her.**

**'Kagome!'Inuyasha yelled.**

**But she couldn't run.There was no place to run.When she was almost touched by the demon's attack,a huge violet light appeared and a silent whisper was heard:**

**'World Screaming...'**

**The centiped was destroyed in that moment and behind him they so a young girl,slim,with violet eyes,black-violet haire,in a strange dress.Kagome felt a shiver,and so the others.They so her take the shards fro the demon's body .All three of them where black but when she touched them,they were purified,just like the ones of Kagome's.They all looked at her,and the girl looked at them...**


	5. The Moonlight Kiss

Ok,this is a special update,for **harpygirl91:**I'm happy that you like it!And...I don't own Inuyasha and SM because bla bla but I do own the new attacks,transformation and outfit.O,and I don't own Roxette-It mustt had been love!

Chapter 5

The Moonlight Kiss

While she was walking,Hotaru couldn't stop thinking at Sesshoumaru and Rin.She hoped that Rin wouldn't show him her note or tell him what she said to her a day before. But she was decided.If Naraku was threating this present in wich she was,in other words,the past,she had to protect it.Because if he would won,the future wouldn't be the one she left.It would be different,but not good.So she had to find this Naraku.The road was empty and she was happy for this.In that way,nobody will notice her appearance,her clothes.She saw a village in her left."_hm...should I stop or not?Hm...well...a few minutes...doesn't matter that much I think..."_.So she went into it.There were many villagers,wich ere trading they're stuff.She looked at a beautiful lamp.An old one.It was beautiful.And she loved those kind of things.She was looking at it when she heard some screams closely to her.She left the small improvided shop and runed towards the screams.

Meanwhile...

Inuyasha and the gang ..

'Why are we stopping?Kagome,do you feel any shard?'

Kagome was looking at a beautiful kimono in the market and Inuyasha was annoying her badlly.

'I'm not feeling one,Inuyasha...so shut up!I'm not a machine.I have to rest a little and so the others!Isn't that right Sango?'

Sango was testing a blue-white kimono when she answered from the change room.

'Exactly,Kagome.MIROKU!GET OUT!NOW!'she screamed after that, and Miroku got out with a huge bumerang on his head and his face was all red.

But some screams stoped them from they're bussines.

'Nani!'Kagome yelled and tooked her bow and arrows and runed towards the screams.

The rest of the gang followed her.They all stoped inf ront of a huge centiped.

'Didn't we allready killed this one?'Inuyasha rised an eyebrown.

'I was sure that I killed it...'Sango answered.

Kagome felt a shock and so 3 shards in the centiped's body.In the same place where all.

'Inuyasha,she has 3 Shikon no Tama shards!'

'Then we will take them!'he smirked and runed to attack the demon.He tooked out the Tetsuiaga and screamed:

'Kaze no Kizu!'

The attack damaged the demon,but not killed him.So the centiped attacked them .Sango attacked with her bumerang,but it was rejected.Inuyasha tried again but it didn't work any attack.Kagome prepared an arrow but the centiped turned to her and attacked her.

'Kagome!'Inuyasha yelled.

But she couldn't run.There was no place to run.When she was almost touched by the demon's attack,a huge violet light appeared and a silent whisper was heard:

'World Screaming...'

The centiped was destroyed in that moment and behind him they so a young girl,slim,with violet eyes,black-violet haire,in a strange dress.Kagome felt a shiver,and so the others.They so her take the shards fro the demon's body .All three of them where black but when she touched them,they were puriffied,just like the ones of Kagome's.They all looked at her,and the girl looked at them...

Hotaru smiled at them and she looked again at the shards from her hand.With those,there were allready 4.He left them fall into her small pocket.

'Those are mine!'Inuyasha yelled at her.

'Did you defeat the monster?'she simply asked instead of an answer.

'No,because you came and did it before me!And who the hell are you anyway?'

'Does it matter?'.No reply.'Are you ok?'she asked Kagome.

'I'm fine,thx to you!Arigatou.I only have a scratch.'

Hotaru approached her and tooked her hurt arm in her hands.Kagome looked kinda scared at her.

'Hey,leave her alone!'Inuaysha yelled.

Hotaru looked with simpathy at Kagome.

'It's ok.I only want to help you..'she whispered.

'Ok.'Kagome whispered also.

She so then a great light over her wound and the girl producing it.She so,for an instance a h on her forehead.When the light stopped,she saw no wound on her arm.

'Wow!Arigatou!'Kagome smiled.

'No problem.Tell me,what's with him?'

'You mean with Inuyasha?'

'Yes,the puppy boy..'

Kagome laughed at his nickname and Inuaysha heard it too.

'Is not funny!'he replyed.

'But it is...excuse him...what's your name?I'm Kagome.'

'Hotaru is my name.Nice to meet you Kagome.'

Sango came to next to them.

'Hy,I'm Sango.'

'Hotaru.'she simple said.

Miroku came next to Hotaru and touched her but.

'Would you like to give birth to my child?'

Hotaru all went read and turned to him.

'Take your hand off if you don't want to end like that centiped..'she said angry.

Miroku stopped and went to Inuyasha.

'She's beautiful and dangerous in the same time...'he said to his friend.

'And what did you expected?You just touched her ass,you pervert!'Inuaysha yelled.

He then went to the girls.

'Hey,you!'he called her.

'Her name is Hotaru,Inuyasha.'

'Whatever...'

'Hotaru,I have a question...'

'Yes Kagome?'

'Are you a senshi?'

Hotaru was surprised.

'Yes,I am.How did you knew that?'

'Well,your clothes seems to be from the future,you have special pwers,and when you cured me I saw a symbol on your forhead..'

'You have good eyes.Yes,I am a sailor senhsi'

Kagome hugged her fastly.

'WOW!I just met a real sailor senhsi.I'm so happy.I never thought you guys are for real!'

'I never thought THIS could be real...'she said pointing Inuaysha's ears.

'I don't understand a thing!What is a senshi?'he screamed.

'Kagome,you are from the future too?'Hotarua asked Kagome.

'Hai.From 2000.You?'

'Damned.I'm from 2005.'

'Why damned?'

'Kagome,I was brought hear,int his time by accident.We were in a final battle with a powerfull enemy when I was pushed intoa vortex,and bringed hear.I wanted to return but...'

'WHAT IS A SENSHI?'Inuaysha didn't stopped screaming.

'OSUWARI!'Kagome yelled.'Now,Hotaru,but what?'

'Sesshoumaru kept me a while in his acstle,to recover,and Rin told me about this Naraku..'

'Wait a second...Sesshoumaru did what?I think I didn't heard well..'Sango said.

'Sesshoumaru?'Inuaysha recovered.

'Hai...why?'

'Let's say he is not the most human lover...Naraku you said Hotaru?'

'Hai Kagome.And I decided.The future isn't safe with this guy.So I'm going to kill him.'

'EVERYONE STOOOPPPP!'

'Yes,Inuyasha?'

'First...what is a senshi?'

Kagome tooked a deep breath and explained to him:

'A senshi is the guardian of a planet,like Mars,Jupiter or Uranus for example.You don't know them,neither the planets neither the senshi ebcause int his time they were living on the Moon.'

Inuyasha rised an eyebrown and looked to the moon.

'I can't see anything..'he said.

'Because your stupid.Now,each senshi ahs the power of the planet.For example,Sailor Mars,the senshi of Mars,has the power of fire,isn't that true Hotaru?'

'It is.Do you understand Inuyasha?'

'Yeah...now...second...what's the bussiness with the Shikon no Tama?'

'You mean these?'she said and showed them the 4 shards.

'There were 4 of them?'Miroku rised an eyebrown.

'In this demon no.I have 4 because I killed another one not faraway from hear.'

'How did you purrified them?'

'Don't know...I just touched them..'

'And why don't you give them to us?'

'You never asked..And why do you need them?'

'We are after Naraku to...he has the biggest part of the Shikon and he is very pwoerfull thanks to it.'

Hotaru looked at them and hanged them to Kagome.

'Nani?'Inuaysha whispered.

'then you can have them..I don't need them..'she smiled.

'Then how do you plan killing Naraku?You need more..'started Inuaysha but he stopped when he saw soemthing very (ascutit) in his throat.Hotaru was holding it.

'I don't think I mentioned what senshi I am..'

'Yeah,Right...'Inuaysha tried to cover his fear.

'yeah,Hotaru,what senshi are you?'Kagome asked.

'I'm Sailor Saturn,the one wich must not awake.'she simple said.

'Kagome..translate..'Inuaysha plead.

'Wow!Naraku now is in big problems!Inuyasha...Sailor saturn is the one wich musn;t awake because she has the forbbiden power:The power of Destruction.'

'Power...of...Destruc..tion?"he repeated.

'Yes,she's the most pwoerfull senshi,except the senshi of the moon.She brings the Silence and has the power to destroy the entire planet.'

Inuaysha felt down in his head.It was to much for him.Miroku was in shock and Sango wasn't able to speak.The only one happy was Kagome.Hotaru let her glaive disappear and took a sit with Kagome on a stone.

'You...really want to kill Naraku?'

'Hai.Why?'

'You know...you will be forced to use the power...'

'I know that Kagome.'

'You do?And you're smilling?'

'What can I do?For me is better.But enough with this.Where is Naraku?'

'We don't know yet.Would you like to join us?'

Hotaru didn't answered.Inuyasha,Miroku and Sango approached them.

'Yeah,come with us.'Sango said.

'There is allways place for such a cute girl like you!'Miroku said and Sango gived him a dangerous look.

Inuyasha didn't said a thing.he just looked at her.

'Well...I'll love to!'Hotaru smilled.Kagome hugged her and Miroku was going to do that to when he embraced Sango's bumerang.

Hotaru approached Inuaysha and give him a smile and maked puppy's eyes.

'What?"he yelled.

She then caught his ears and started pulling them.

'Nice puppy!Nice puppy!'she whispered and Inuaysha thought that he is going to die because of the pain.

'Why are girls so much attracted by his ears?'

'Don't know Miroku..I mean...Kagome did it...I did it...Now she did it...I wonder...'

'What?'

Sango turned to him.

'Kikyou did it?'

Miroku rised an eyebrown and bouth said in the same time.

'Neeeeeeeeeeeeeee!'

But then they stopped and looked at eachother.

'We should ask her.' Sango said.

'Just to be sure...'Miroku pointed.

'Exactly!'

'After all...she's Inuaysha's fiance,ne?'

'Hai.When we will have the Shikon no Tama they will use it for her to become a human again...and a hanyou maybe...

'Isn't the soul a problem?'

'The Shikon will do it...Miroku,relax..'

'Hey,Hotaru...'

'Yes,Kagome?'

'Oo...the dress looks so good on you...its a little big in waist but works...tell me about you and Sesshoumaru...'she giggled.

Hotaru all went red.

'Me...and...Sesshoumaru..?'

'Hai!Betwen us,he is goergeus,too bad that he is so mean...'

'Well...he is mean...but it didn't worked with me..'

'I think he had just found his _godfather_..

Exactly...'

'But,you like him,isn't it?'

'Not at all.I tell you this...if he tries to stop us,I will stop him.I'm not going to lose this fight.Not with him,not with Naraku.'

Kagome just looked at her.She couldn't understand the fight wich was giving inside her new friend.Between her heart and her duty.

'You know...I think that I will go and take a walk...I need it..'Hotaru said and stood up.

'It's ok.I go and SIT Inuyasha.'

'Why?What did he do?'

'Nothing yet.But is fun.'

Hotaru smiled and left.She stopped only when she got outside the village.It was so much silence.She smiled in herself.Silence...A word so simple but so hard.The wind started to blow in her haire and in her dress.She looked at the moon.It was so big...She felt sudenlly a shiver in her body.The moon became red for a second."_Nani...no way...is...today?"_she thought in panic.She understood why the moon was red.

'Today we died...I died...Silver Millenium died...'she said loudlly.

'Silver Millenium?' she heard right behind her."_Nani?"_.

So,she turned and so Sesshoumaru.He was right there,in the light of the moon.His haire was shining like silver,and his eyes were watching her in a strange way.Not the creepy way...a softer way.

'What are you doing here?'she asked before she could think.Her heart started to pund so loudlly that she thought that he will hear it.He felt that she's becoming more nervous.All od the sudden.So,he approached her,with small steps,calm and serious.She could feel his eyes seeing thru her entire body,in her soul.But what could he find in her lonely soul?Loneliness...She wanted so badlly to be free to smile to him,but if she would do it,she would forget everything,about who she was...But could she feell for a moment that she is a normal girl,standing in front of a normal boy?

_Lay a whisper on my pillow,_

_leave the winter on the ground.._

_I wake up lonely ,_

_there's air of silence in the _

_bedroom and all around _

She taked a few steps back when she realise that he didn't stopp.He was coming exactly to her.But she couldn't run.Her body was denieing it.So she just looked at him and trembled easilly when his left hand tooked her by her waist and pulled her into his arms.He could feel her trembling,and smiled in his mind.

'Why did you leave?'he asked icily.

'I had to.And you know why...'she asked but stopped cause her voice was trembling to.

_touch me now_

_I close my eyes and _

_dream away._

'Sssss...I know.'she heard his whispered in her left ear.She felt so good in his strong arms.He was so worm ...and smelled so good...like roses...white roses..So she closed her eyes.It was her moment.At least a memory with him she could had...His arms caught her small and thin body totally.Hear head was on his chest.He slowlly rised her head with his right hand and looked deeply into her violet and sad eyes.They were so misterious,that even he was attracted to them.He wanted to kiss her.Right then and there.If he wouldn't do it then,she would stopp him and another shoot to approach her so easilly wont appear to soon.So he approached his lips to hers and touched them gently at first.Then he touched her lips(still kiss-kiss) with his tongue asking for entrance.She wasn't sure what to do cause she wasn't kissed before.But she let him go one.When she felt his tongue exploring her pure mouth she couldn't hold a small moan and trembled hardlly.

_It must have been love .._

_but it's over now._

_it must have been good_

_but I lost it somehow._

She rised her arms and tooked him by his nech,pulling him slowlly,closelly to her,to make the kiss deeper.He groweled easilly when she did that,because it ment that she was enjoying also the moment.Like him.She returned his kiss in the same way.

_it must have been love _

_but it's over now. _

_from the moment we touched 'til the _

_time had run out._

The moon was the only one who saw them like that.Maybe future enemies,but for a moment,there was nothing except they.No duty,no hatred,no fight..Just them.His hands were running over her entire back,and stopped on her waist,then on her neck.He tooked her head in his hands to be sure that she's real,right there.

_Make-believing we're together_

_, that I'm sheltered by your _

_heart. but in and outside _

_I've turned to water like a _

_teardrop in your palm. _

_and it's a hard winter's day, _

_I dream away._

Then she waked up from the dream.Because it was.It would never be true.She breaked the kiss quicklly and pushed him away.Hotaru was crying.That hurted her because it would make her duty even harder.That damned duty.She wanted to die.Maybe like that she would be free.But her body was crying louflly after his worm body.He was confused,didn't understand what was with her.He maked a step towars her.

'Don't get any closer!'she said.'This...didn't happened..forget it!'she yelled and turned.She stood like that for a second.

'Don't look for Naraku,Hotaru.Stay with me.I'll help you.'she heard his voice,a little bit worm than usuall.

'You can't.I'm the only one that could do it!.Naraku will go to hell...'she said. With that she started to run towards the village when his voice stopped her again.

'_Love to be loved,protect to be protected..._isn'y that what you said to Rin?'he paussed.'It was a lie?'

_It must have been love _

_but it's over now, it was all that _

_I wanted, now I'm living without_

She looked into the ground.And then she continued her road.But answered more like a whisper.But he heard it.

'Love is not maked for someone like me...'

With that,she disappeared from his view.He remained there for a few moments,looking at the moon.He wasn't going to give up.It wasn't in his nature.Now he had a real raeson to fight against Naraku.For her."_I will find him Hotaru...and kill him...but until then...I will make you understand that love is made even for something like me...a cold and cruel demon...Hotaru...you are in my heart now...and I need you..."_he thought and started to walk in the opossite direction.

_it must have been love _

_but it's over now, _

_it's where the water flows, _

_it's where the wind blows._

The next day..

'Hotaru,are you allright?'Kagome asked looking at her new friend.Hotaru wasn't the same as the day before.

'I'm fine Kagome.Let's go,we have a Naraku to find!'

'Hai!'

'Thx God,the first good remark in this day!'Inuayasha said .

'Inuyasha...'

'NANI?'he yelled.

Hotaru said with Kagome in a duet.

'OSUWARI!'

**Preview next chapter**

**Chapter 6: First encounter between Naraku and Hotaru.**

**'Hey,those are my chips!'**

** 'Inuyasha,shut up!You allready ate 4 packs!Hotaru didn't eat anythinh!'**

** 'It's ok.Sometimes I don't eat with days..'**

** 'Why not?You keep a diet?'Miroku looked at her and greened.**

** 'No.Is a long story but lets say that I have a problem,k?'**

** 'Fine by me!'**

** They all saw Inuyasha stopping suddenly.He was looking in front of him.Kagome saw who he was watchink.**

** 'Naraku!'she exclaimed.**

**Hotaru looked at the tall and black haired man.He wasn't ugly but his eyes were so evil...and red.**

** 'Inuyasha and the whole circle croud!'he grined.Then he looked at the young girl.He didn't knew her.But she was beautifull.He suddenlly wanted her so he tried to catch her with an arm.She changed her look into a furious one and put a hand in front of her while the arm was approaching her.**

** 'Death...REVOLUTION!'she screamed and a huge ball with energy camed out of her hand and destroyed for good Naraku's arm.He looked at her in shock.Not even Inuyasha's Tetsuiaga or Sesshoumaru's Toikjin could do that damage to him,and she...with only a hand...cut his arm and destroyed him for good.She looked at him with anger and tooked out her wand,to transform.She had to transform to have full pwoer and detroy him for good.She rised her up and yelled:**

** 'Saturn...'but she couldn't finish because was suddenly grabed into someones arms.'Let me go!'she screamed.Suddenly she smelled roses...white roses..**

**

* * *

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!IT'S THAT SMALL AND CUTE BUTTON!  
**

**  
**


	6. The first encounter between Naraku and H

Okay girls,lets see,I am abducted by Sesshoumaru...(cause I like to be Hotaru,heheheh),but am I gonna stay?Don't know...read and review...

**Harpygirl91:**I am really happy that you liked it because it was written with all my heart.I love Sesshi and Hotaru seems to be the perfect senshi for him...Tell me what you think about this chapter two.

**Saturn's Spawn:**I will continue to read your story even if its not Inuyasha/Amara or Haruka,cause I know her as Haruka.I'll read it because I really like it!No offense but I don't like Kagome so much because she sais that Osuwarii all the time.But I'm happy that my favorite,Kikyou,is alive,even if she's not with Inuyasha!Plz,Update!

**Sailor Ra: **I think is fun to tell him 'fluffy' to!He's so...puffy!Ok,plz continue to read and tell me if you liked it!

Chapter 6

'Put me down now!Sesshoumaru!'she screamed but her mouth was soon covered by a hand with claws.She almost droped her wand when he tooked her from there.He was watching evrything from a close bush of flowers.He saw Naraku's reaction when he first saw her and the way she had changed her look.It was afurios look.And when Naraku tried to catch her he wanted to stop him but was stopped by her afst reaction.He was astonished by her power.With only a hand she was able to stopp that asshole.But he knew that she would be forced to do more than that to kill him.Naraku had the Shikon no Tama.The only thing that Hotaru had was her power,her strenght and her decision.But he wasn't going to watch her doing it.He knew that something was wrong with her power. Something that she didn't mentioned to him.But he was going to found out.He runed to her when he saw her wand in her small hand.He didn't knew what it was but a 6-th feeling told him to stopp her.So he tooked her from there.And he wouldn't let her go.Not anymore. Even if he had to keep her locked in her room.He didn't knew if he loved her,but something it was.He wanted her live...with him.A part of Sesshoumaru hated her for the feelings wich she brought to his cold heart but the other was kinda happy with this new feelings.It warmed him up.The loneliness feeling was fading away.And he was pleased.When she screamed to put her down he just covered her small mouth with his hand.They were passing thru a dangerous part of the mountain.It wasn't the reason that he feared someone...he didn't want to be forced to let her go.But...when does fate listens to a demon's plead?Two giants youkais appeared in front of them,looking hungry.

'Cyclops...'he whispered.

When he reached to his Toikjin she caught the moment and pushed him away,beeing able to jump away from his arms.He landed on the earth and she did the same,a few steps away from him.

'Stay away,Hotaru.'he said with that cold-sexy voice.

She smiled and then she showed him her tongue.

'Yeah,right!'she mumbled.

He found her way to protest kinda cute.She was acting like Rin.Like a child."_But she is a child...only 16...when I have so much..."_he thought and so a cyclop behind her.He jumped over her and attacked with Toikjin so fast that she couldn't even be able to see him.She tooked a few steps away,and tooked a sit next to a tree.From there she watched him fighting.But what seemed a easy fight was becoming dangerous.The cyclops had some Shikon Shards.She couldn't see them like Kagome,but she could feel them.

'Sesshoumaru,leave them!They are having Shikon shards!'she yelled at him jumping from her place.

But he didn't listen to her.The day passed fastly but the fight didn't stopped.Sesshoumaru was a little tired but he wouldn't give up so easy.Then Hotaru so a cyclop scratching his left arm.

'THAT'S IT!'she yelled and the 2 cyclops stopped and looked at her.So did Sesshoumaru.He saw her anger growing in her eyes.She approached them and pointed a finger at them.

'You wanna fight,then you are gonna fight!'she said and on her forehead appeared that symbol again.She smiled eavily and said:'MEET THE SILENCE!'and the rised her wand over her head and screamed:

'Saturn Planet Power!Make...UP!'(melody of the outers).

She started to transform into the light of the moon.A black energy covered her just like Uranus,but this time,like a tornado.Her sailor dress was white like Super Sailor Moon(all her outfit looks like it),with a dark violet part at the bottom.She had the senshi outfit from the 4-th serie(when she was possesed by Mistress 9,not the one from the Stars serie...by the way...to bad that in America this serie wasn't seen...Seiya and Yaten are so gorgeous...even when they are transforming into girls as StarFighter and StarHealer... well...Star serie is nice and I'm pround to be roumanian for that,I COULD SEE IT!And now I have it on CD's..well...srry...go one with the story).The crystal from her chest was shining brightly into the moon's light.what before was brown at the sailor suit,now was a pur white with violet at the bottoms(I really wanted that the Eternal suit for the rest of the senshi become more beautiful but it seems that I was the only one that wished that...)..On her forhead was only the symbol of her planet:ђ.Sesshoumaru was surprised by her transform and by her outfit.He saw her like that on the day they met but she was all covered in blood and dirt.But the eyes...were the same...A shiver past thru his entire body.Something was wrong with her eyes.It wasn't...Hotaru.She approached more the demons.

'You wanna play?Let's play...'she said and rised a hand.In her appeared her glaive.

'Who are you bitch?'one of the demona sked.

'I am the guardian of the planet of Silence,sailor senshi of Death and Rebirth,Sailor Saturn!'she said and when she met Sesshoumaru's eyes her anger growed.She remembered that one of the demons dared to wound him.So she spinned the glaive above her head and jumped.Then she yelled:

'Death...Infinity!'

One of the cyclops couldn't avoid the attack of the bright light and was transformed into dirt in an instance.The other one turned to Sesshoumaru and attacked with some kind of white energy coming out from his eye.Hotaru runed in front of Sesshoumaru and,spinning her Glaive yelled:

'Silence ..WALL!'

She could avoid the demon's attack quite easilly and then jumped towards him and with a evil smile she killed him,cuting him in two with her glaive.She landed in his back and smiled while the demon parted in two and crushed into the earth.Sesshoumaru made a few steps towards her but was stopped by her voice.

'Don't come closer.I kill you too if you try to stopp me again!'

Her voice wasn't the one of the girl he knew.Hotaru was cold sometimes but now...she was like a block of ice.No feelings,nothing.He could smell her satisfaction in killing the cyclop demon.Something changed when she became Saturn.She turned to him and looked into his eyes.

'You are not strong enough to stopp me Sesshoumaru.You are strong as youkai but I'm stronger because I'm not neither human neither demon.I'm something more than this...I am...you know what I am.'

The wind started to blow into her raven haire and into his silver one.Her small dress was playing into the wind.

'Why are you so stubborn in do this?I can do it in your place.Stopp it.'

'Ne...I'm the one who must do it.Now I understand.The past is twisted because of this damned Shikon thing...'

'No...you wanna seem the hero in this...'he said with a cold voice.

She giggled a little and a few seconds later she looked into the ground.

'So you think I'm happy doing this...'

'Maybe...you have a great power,and you could do this...'

A cold tear came out from her angered eyes.

'If you think that I enjoy sacrificeing miself by doing this...it's your bussiness...'

Sesshoumaru shivered.Sacrificeing?What was she talking about?

'What do you...'

'It's ok.You can't possiblly understand.Nobody can.Living only to die...sooner or later ...'

She closed her eyes and rised her head to the sky.Then she opened them.They were shining because of the tears wich were coming out fastlly from her violet-amethist eyes.He looked at her and was so confused.He didn't understand and not because he wasn't smart enough.Who could think at what was happening to her when she used her power?.But right there,when he saw her eyes into the moon's background,he knew that this image was going to hunt him his entire life.He wanted to hugg her,and kiss her with passion,even...even making love to her.He approached her silentlly but her glaive stopped him.

'Stay away...'she said and wanted to pass.

'No.You're coming with me back at the castle.Now!'he said coldlly.

She refused so he tooked out Toikjin.

'You come willingly or forced.Your choice.'

She attacked him.Her answer was obvious."_This will be fun..."_ he thought but when Toikjin hit the Glaive he could feel the energy coming out from her weapon.From distance,the only thing you could see were sparks produced by the two fighting weapons.Sesshoumaru wanted to finish this quickly to take his price but he didn't knew that even if he would won she wouldn't let him touch her so easilly.She jumped a few yards in front of him and he did the same.He then attacked with Toikjin realising a big powerfull energy towards her.She put the Glaive in front of her and produced somekind of barrier between them.Something like Silence Wall,but much stronger.He was astonished but didn't gave up.He wanted her.But he didn't realised that he had left his guard down for a second.And didn't expected her to attack him so serious.But she did.She was serious.She attacked him with the Glaive and they ended in a circle.They bouth were fast and couldn't touch the otherone."_She's fast..."_he thought."_He is fast..but...not fast enough...Haruka was the best teacher in this.."_she thought and did a thing with the glaive that not even Sesshoumaru could see.He reached the earth ...he was bleading.And his armour was a little damaged.But from where was he bleeding?Then he saw.From his chest.It was a ugly cut,deep.He then looked at her.She holded her glaive next to her with the back of the hand and the weapon was full with blood.His blood and the demon's blood.Her eyes were the same.She really was going to kill him.If she had the chance she would definetlly do it.He so then that he touched her too.A cut was made into her left leg but she didn't even blinked.She was...like a machine."_But...I don't think she would really do it...She loves me...even if she denies it...I can feell her...her wish to be with me...but she is so stubborn..."_he thought and approached her putting Toikjin back.

'Fight!'she screamed but he didn't stopp in approaching her..

She repeated but the same.he didn't seemed to hear.

'If you don't fight,I'll kill you Sesshoumaru!'she cried.

'I wont fight against you anymore Hotaru.'

'I'm not Hotaru!Step away!'

He now knew.When she was transformed she was becoming someone els.Or not?

He then stopped in her glaive.Only a little push and his body would be passed by it.Her hand begane to shake.

'Please Sesshoumaru...step away...'

'You are Hotaru.You are the senshi.You control the power not the power controls to me Hotaru..I'll protect you.Don't be afraid to wish to be protected instead of protect.I'm here with you.I'll always be here for you.'he said with a worm voice.She blinked when she heard the words coming into her mind like a melody.When she saw him putting his hands on the glaive and pull it into him,slowlly,almost cuting him she waked up.Tears were coming out again from her eyes and she let the glaive fall into the ground.He then caught her hands and pulled her to his chest.She wrapped her hands over his waist and let her head rest on his chest.

'Forgive me...Sesshoumaru...'

He slowlly started to touch her haire with his claws and pulled her even more into his arms.She was feeling so good.Loved.The word that she never lived.

'I allready did it.You are strong Hotaru...but you are scared isn't it?'

'Not anymore.Don't let me go from your embrace Sesshoumaru.'

'I wont.Not now when I finally found you.'

She raised her head and looked at him.He was watching the moon.

'What do you mean?'

He turned his eyes at her and let his human part come out.She saw so much worm in his eyes...

'I had found my Angel...my soulmate..'

'Soulmate...'she repetaed in a small whisper,more for her.Then suddenly she saw a vision.She saw only a big mountain,a big castle,a black-haired man with red eyes looking at her with hunger,she saw herself falling into darkness ,then a dark violet crystal glitter,and the last image was a picture of many roses...white ones...falling on her...and she died.She caught him even harder and whispered.'Promise me Sesshoumaru...'

'What?'he looked with concern because he had felt her body becoming nervous all of the sudden.

'The dark violet crystal...promise me you will destroy it if Naraku gets it...(Naraku was the one from the vision,is obvious isn't it?That creepy head..)'

'Dark violet crystal?What is it?'

'Don't know but if Naraku gets it then there wont be anything to do...he will win..no doubt of that...promise me please..'

'I promise Hotaru.'

'No matter what you find out about it!'she insisted.

'Hotaru...'

'Promise!'

'I promise.You have the word of the Lord of Western Lands.I wont be able to let go of the promise not if I would want to...So,relax...It's ok.'

He then toked her chin with his right hand and kissed her for the second time.But this time gentle and tender.She let his waits free but caught his neck.They broked the kiss and looked deeply in theyre eyes.She then rised her on her feet fingers and kissed him with passion.He answered quickly,this was what he wanted so much even after he kissed her a night before.She let his tongue enter into her mounth and explore it.Ice shivers were crossing her entire body and heart.She let her tongue follow her instinct and entered into his mouth.She thought he tasted sweet,like honey or something.He growled at her kiss,feeling her wish to make it more deeper.He pulled her small body more into his chest and entered more into her mouth.He was feeling so good...she was so sweet...like cherry..and her scent was driving him nutz.He know regreted that he didn't let his feelings free earlier,like Inuyasha.But he was happy if that was the word to do it with her.Was only desire?Was it love?He didn't knew yet.His left arm was on her waist but suddenly he felt some energy coming into his whole body.She was giving up at the senshi form and her dress returned to her.He was glad because now he could touch more of her bare skin.He felt her breast pressing on his chest,because of his embrace.The feeling of theyre touch was so mad..He wanted more.That was what he felt.He wanted her so much.All his body was screaming for her gentle touch.Sesshoumaru neede love.Her love.It was strange for him but not impossible.She was so confused.What was she doing was so new...so strange...but so good...She let a hand falling on his chest when she felt his blood.She brooked suddenly the kiss and saw the wound.She opened the first part of his cloth and saw the deep wound.The she looked at him with concern.She wanted to speak but he stopped her with a finger.

'I'm ok.'he whispered.'You fight serious...'

She rised and eyebrown and kissed his wound.Then she left his embrace not paying attention at his growl in protest.She tooked his left hand and made him follow her under a tree,next to a waterfall.then she turned to him and said.

'Take your shirt off.'

Now it was his turn to rise an eyebrown and look with suspicion at her.

'Now,if you want what I think you want...'he started and taked her by her waiste passionatly.

She punched him over the wound and got out of the embrace.

'PERVERT!I'm not thinking at THAT!I want to heal your wound...but I need to take your shirt off.O-n-l-y t-h-e s-h-i-r-t!she said with faked anger.The thought of what was he thinking maked her blush but she turned not to be visible.

He put his cold mask again to not show her his dissapointment and did what she asked.His shirt felt on the earth and when she turned she so his beautiful and masive chest(ok...I confess...I'm crazy about Sesshi...).He just looked amused at her.Her visible embarassement was easy to be seen.The he decided to tease her.He made a few steps towards her and said with the most sexy and temptation voice you could hear:

'Is the great Senshi of Death embarassed by me?'

She made huge eyes and a tear appeared over her head.Then she denied it and let her hands over his wound.A small bluesky light camed out of them and he felt a coldness over the wound and the smell of blood was gone.When she tried to take her hands off from his bare skin he stopped her,catching them.He was surprised by the new discover but he wanted a kiss.Yes,another one,he couldn't stopp himself(and I can't either...)He pulled her again into his arms and pushed her gentle into a tree.She permitted him to do that but when he rised her a little up she trembled a little.He pushed her head into the tree and entered into her mouth once again but this time with more passion and hunger.His tongue had caught hers in a strong battle for controll.She escaped a deep moan of pleasure when he reached her hips with his hands.He tried to not scratch her with his claws and sniped his bouth under her short dress,and stopped them on her hips.He broked the kiss for her dissapointment.He smirked a little and leand his head on her neck and kissed him in many places and stopped at her right ear.He growled in victory when he heared her moan.He had found her favorite place.Under her ear.He let one hand over her hip and with the other one he untied a part of the dress,so he could kiss her entire right sholdeur.Because he didn't keep his hands on her waist to assure her position she had,for her deep embaressement to wrapp her legs by his waist.She was holding him by the back and she let him continue kissing her neck.She was feeling something that she never felt.Then she put a hand on his chick and turned his head to hear and kissed him with passion that she never knew she had.That maked him take off his hand from under the dress and went right to the zipper.(this boy knows what he wants isn't it?).He succed to open it and to sneak his hand over her entire back,happy to feel her smooth bare skin.He then tooked her off of the tree and put her easy down.He went on top of her,gently,kissing her.She started to be scared.This was all new and happened to fast.She put her hands on his chest and stopped him,exactly when he intended to bite her by her neck,to mark her as his mate.

'What are you doing.?..'she whispered.

Well,he was kinda disturbed by her intreruption.He was in veeeeeeeeryyyy interesting position over her...you can imagine...

'Let me mark you..be mine Hotaru...'

'Mark me?'she looked confused.'What is that meaning?'

'It would mean that you are my mate...'

'Mate...'she repeated and when she realsied what THAT ment and more..what was about to happen she couldn't help a scream:'MATE?'.Then she pushed him off,and stood up.She closed the dress zipper and looked at him with big eyes.

'You are not making me your mate!'she said .

He came to her,only a few steps between them and crossed his arms on his chest.He smirked in amusament.

'Why are you so angry?You were enjoying this as much as I ..'

She blushed and continued:

'B...B...B...because to mate means...MATING!'she couldn't find anything els to say.

'And?'he teased her in his amusament.She was acting like a child that was denieing the fact that he bited the forbbiden fruite.

'AND?'she repeated.

He decided to tease more.Her scent when she was nervous was more delightfull.

'You know...you are an adult women,I am an adult male...There is nothing wrong in mating...so...'he said and approached her.He caught her by her waist and captured her in his strong embrace.She was struggling in vane.

'So what?"she asked.

He smirked and his eyes shined.

'I want you,Hotaru.I want you as my mate forever.And what is mine,it is mine.You were mine even from the day you came from the skye.You were ment for me.Now I know why I was so cold all those 900 years.I was waiting for you.Now I feel complete.'he whispered into her ear.

'You know that I can escape your trap,don't you?'

'I know.But if you do it...you will turn me on even more...Only your scent makes me going insane.'

"_Great,now I'm not only with a doggy demon,now I'm with a doggy demon in **heat!**"_she thought.But before she could say anything he kissed her again,deeper and tender.But then she pushed him away,this time for good.

'NO!And NO will remaine!.'

'Why not?'he asked then like a child.

Hotaru then turned serious.

'You are a demon.And I'm what I am.We can't be together.In anything.'

He then became furios.Hi seyes glittered in red.

'Then why you maked me love you?'he screamed with anger.

Hotaru looked with fear but with surprise.Not because he was screaming at her...because of what he just said.He said...that he loved her.And his eyes...those golden eyes..so beautifull and atractive.She turned her back to him so her decision not be more difficult.But she was crying.And he could smell the smell of her tears.But he didn't approached her.Not this time.

'I'm sorry Sesshoumaru.O'm sorry that I can't do this,but is beyond me.A senshi and a demon will never be accepted.Not by my kind and not by yours either.And you know it.I just stopped you from your biggest mistake.It would destroy you.You are to proud to live with all those whispering by your back.And I couldn't stay and watch that.But...I'm happy that you finally learned to love...Without love,Sesshoumaru...you do no exist.But I'm sorry that you love someone like me.I'm not what you need Sesshoumaru.And I'll never be...'

With that,she runed away,in great speed.He stood there,like a stone...not breathing...not blinking...not living...Her words wore deep writtened in his mind.He just watched her slim form dissappear in the white moon.

'Where do you think is Hotaru?'

'Don't know Miroku...If I would knoe I would go after her,isn't it?'Inuyasha answered angered.He was full with anger cause Naraku left exactly after his arm was destroyed and Hotaru was taken by his 'dear' brother in law.He hated that.Naraku's eyes on Hotaru.By now,he was surelly after her..Suddenlly he felt her scent.She was close.

'Kagome,I feel Hotaru.She's lets go!'he said and she jumped on his back.Kirara with Miroku,Sango and Shhipou were right behind them.

Then they stopped.There she was.In front of them.Walking slowlly and with her eyes in the ground.Kagome runed at her worried.

'Hota,are you ok?'she asked.

She just noded her head like YES.

'Hota,say something...what did Sesshoumaru did to you?'

She then rised her eyes.Even Inuyasha made a few steps back.They were so sad.So much paine into her eyes maked theyre hearts beat slowlly.The she grabbed Kagome's neck and start crying.Kagome hugged her wormlly.

'It's ok,Hota...you don't need to tell us anything...'she whisppered.

'He hates me now...'Hotaru said suddenlly.

'Nani?'

'I told him...that we can't have anything...he must hate me...he must think that...that..'

'What Hotaru?'Inuyasha camed worried.

He slowwly put his right hand on her back so she could feel that she is not alone.He knew how it was to be alone so he wanted her not to feel more paine that she allready felt.

'That I don't care about him...that I don't love him...'

Inuyasha shivered at this confession.She was in love with his brother?And he was mad on her because he thought that she didn't loved him back?"_There is a GOD...Sesshoumaru in love...then the pigs really can fly..."_he thought.He then smelled blood.Her blood.

'Hotaru,did you fight someone?'he asked and saw her injuried leg.

'Sesshoumaru..'

'NANI?'he couldn't stop it.

'He was worss but I cured him...I'm not able to cure miself so it willt ake a day to cure it.'

'You guys really _love_ eachother...'he said looking stragelly at her.

Kagome gave hima glare at whispered a sweet **_OSUWARI_**.With Inuyasha at her legs,she called Kirara and helped Hotaru to jump on her.Hotaru smiled at Kagome and said to her:

'Arigatou,Kagome-chan...'

'No problem Hotaru...now,lets go...'

'Yes...we should keep moving..'

_In the next morning..._

In the same place on the beach a new vortex appeared and from it 3 girls and a weird demon appeared.Them were wearing sailor suits wich where similar to Hotaru but the colors where different.One was having a brown costum,the second one was wearing a green one and the third one was a red one.The demon was attacked by them but he succesed in avoiding him and runed into the forest.the girls watched him dissappear but didn't tracked him.All 3 of them were very tired.

'We should rest...'the red one said.

'No time.We must find Hotaru.Before the demon.'the brown one said.

'We should,but we can't now.We are exausted.Let's change ourselvs and look for her.'the last one said.

'They will look strange at our clothes...'the red one said again.

'Better than those...'the brown decided and changed into a male costum,with white pants and a bluesky shirt.Sun glases appeared on her blond short hear and start to walk towards the forest.

'She's right.Let's go Mako.'the red one said and changed into a black mini skirt and into a red blouse without sholdeurs.Her long black haire was shinning into the sun.

The last one noded and changed to,into some sexy blue jeans and into a short black t-shirt.She had long brown haire,pulled into a tall ponytail.She and the blonde one were tall and the other one was the smallest.

'Rey!Haruka!Wait for me!'she yelled and runed after her friends.

'Ruka,that demon...'

'She had those bracelets of Galaxia...'Ruka answered seriously.

'Chaos was finally destroyed...but why did he ordered Hotaru be killed before he died?Why her?Why not Serenity?'

'Serenity had revealed her entire power,but my fireflly didn't.Not yet at least.Chaos hoped that the evil from thsi time could win and his death wasn't in vane.He would have revenge after death if his plans works.He planed to kill Hotaru before she could awake as...'

'The Queene of Saturn isn't it?'Mako completed.

'Hai.Let's hurry.I can sense her energy close.And dark energy too...'

'That demon...we must kill him..'

'Yes,Rey...but first lets find Hotaru.My fireffly must be really scared..All alone in this time...I wonder if she's really ok.'

Rey and Mako noded and continued theyre road.Naraku didn't knew that more three elements were approaching him.Wind...Fire...Light...

**_Preview chapter 7: Dance with the wolfs_**

_**'Kagome...any shard?'**_

_**'No.'**_

_**5 minutes later.**_

_**'Any shard now?'**_

_**'I said no Inuyasha!'**_

_**2 minutes later:**_

_**'Any?'**_

_**'No!'**_

_**1 minut later:**_

_**'OSUWARIIIIIIII!OSUWARIIII!OSUWARII!'Kagome yelled in anger and Inuyasha met the earth for the third time in one day.Hotaru smiled at them and continued her walk.Then she stopped.A huge yellow light ball combined with a red one was coming exactlly into Inuyasha.She knew what it was when a scream was heard.**_

_**'Hotaru,stepp away!'**_

_**It was Haruka's voice.then she knew that Inuyasha would be hit because he was to busy on the ground than avoid the attack's.So she called her Glaive and runed in front of him,spinning it in front of her and screamed:**_

_**'Silence..Wall!'**_

_**At her scream,al the group watched her.She was protecting them and Miroku felt the attack's being absorbed by her glaive.Hotaru let the glaive go after that and runed towards they're new opponents.**_

_**'Haruka-papa!'she screamed and stopped in front of a tall young men,charming by Sango's opinion.Kagome thought that to.Miroku's eyes were shining at the two girls wich where with the young boy."He's going to be my best friend!'he thought.**_

_**'Hotaru,why did you stopped our attacks?'**_

_**'Inuyasha is my friend Haruka!Rey!Mako!So good to see you all!'she smiled and start to crye.**_

_**'Come one my fireffly.We're with you.Don't cry.Inuyasha you say?'**_

_**'Yes...'**_

_**'He's a demon.' **_

_**'With puffy white ears.!...'Rey and mako exclaimed in one voice and smiled brightlly at Inuyasha."Why do I have a bad feelling of this?"Inuyasha thought.**_

_**'He is a hanyou.A half demon.And he is a good one.Kagome is from the future too,Miroku is a monk and Sango is a taijia(what's that word ?).Shhippou is the small fox demon.'**_

_**'let's meet them Haruka.If Hotaru sais that they are ok,I belive her.'Rey said and started to walk towards them when a big wind twister appeared and she covered her eyes because of the dust.**_

Ok,this one was the preview and all I can say is that Kouga is gonna be...lets say... barbecue.If you would like new pairings in this story,tell me who with who.Oh,yeah,Bankotsu will appear to...I was thinking at Jupiter...what do you say?Ok,plz review more!And about the story not the gram...I'm obsessed with it...GOMEN!


	7. Dance with the wolfes

So,this is chapter 7,oau,2 updates in 1 day….well,because I'm requested!

Chapter 7:Dance with the wolfes

'Kagome...any shard?'

'No.'

5 minutes later.

'Any shard now?'

'I said no Inuyasha!'

2 minutes later:

'Any?'

'No!'

1 minut later:

'OSUWARIIIIIIII!OSUWARIIII!OSUWARII!'Kagome yelled in anger and Inuyasha met the earth for the third time in one day.Hotaru smiled at them and continued her walk.Then she stopped.A huge yellow light ball combined with a red one was coming exactlly into Inuyasha.She knew what it was when a scream was heard.

'Hotaru,stepp away!'

It was Haruka's voice.then she knew that Inuyasha would be hit because he was to busy on the ground than avoid the attack's.So she called her Glaive and runed in front of him,spinning it in front of her and screamed:

'Silence..Wall!'

At her scream,al the group watched her.She was protecting them and Miroku felt the attack's being absorbed by her glaive.Hotaru let the glaive go after that and runed towards they're new opponents.

'Haruka-papa!'she screamed and stopped in front of a tall young men,charming by Sango's opinion.Kagome thought that to.Miroku's eyes were shining at the two girls wich where with the young boy."He's going to be my best friend!'he thought.

'Hotaru,why did you stopped our attacks?'

'Inuyasha is my friend Haruka!Rey!Mako!So good to see you all!'she smiled and start to crye.

'Come one my fireffly.We're with you.Don't cry.Inuyasha you say?'

'Yes...'

'He's a demon.'

'With puffy white ears.!...'Rey and mako exclaimed in one voice and smiled brightlly at Inuyasha."Why do I have a bad feelling of this?"Inuyasha thought.

'He is a hanyou.A half demon.And he is a good one.Kagome is from the future too,Miroku is a monk and Sango is a taijia(what's that word ?).Shippou is the small fox demon.'

'let's meet them Haruka.If Hotaru sais that they are ok,I belive her.'Rey said and started to walk towards them when a big wind twister appeared and she covered her eyes because of the dust.

'Yak!What's this dust?'Rey screamed at the tornado,in anger.Her eyes were crying because of the dust.

The tornado disappeared and instead of her a tall black-haired boy with blueskye eyes appeared.He was with his back at Rey,smilling brightly at Kagome.He wanted to run towards her but he caused big dust in his backinto Rey's eyes.Her anger growed so much that her eyes where all red.So she caught the guy by his taile and whispered:

'It's not nice to DESTROY MY EYES YOU ASSHOLE!'

He turned to her and gave her a glare:

'And who are you?'he asked showing her his teeths.

'Kouga,from what Hotaru told me..you shouldn't…'tried Kagome.

'FIRE!SOUL!'Rey cryed and his taile went on fire.

'…..make her mad…..'Kagome finished.

Inuyasha approached Rey and smilled to her.

'I think we are going to be the best friends ever!'

'Why?'she blinked.

'Cause we bouth hate that stupid mutt.'

'Hey,the mutt is you!you pudel!Kouga yelled while he was stopping his taile to burne full.'Hey,you,Pyro!'

Rey gaved him a glare.

'Watch your words!That was only the beginning…'

Kouga showed her his tongue and laugh after."_She's mean…wnd that thing with the fire….she's dangerous….but she has nice legs and…"._

'What are you lookin at?'she asked approaching him.

'Nothin'.Kagome,I couldn't find Naraku yet,but I will.Love you!'he smilled and disappeared into another tornado.

Rey was almost exploding."_That….that…..idiot!Next time….I will make him barbecue!Crispy!"_she thought and turned to Hotaru.

'Are you ok?'she asked calmly.

'Yes Rey…don't be so mad anymore…you're scarry…'

Big tear on Rey's head.Haruka hugged Hotaru and approached the group.She looked at Inuyasha and glared him a second.

'Have you seen a weird demon around here?'

'You mean,from the future?'Kagome answered.

'Yes.'

_Meanwhille…_

Miroku approached Makoto.He wanted Rey first but she looked dangerous.So,lets try with the tall and gorgeus one.

'Excuse me…'

'Hai?'Makoto suddenly blushed when he approached her.

'Beautiful maiden,will you bare my child?'

BING!BANG!

'Sparkling Wide Pressure!'she attaked him with anger.

Miroku runed and hide in Sango's back.

'You're such a pervert!'Sango exclaimed.

_Back with Haruka…_

'So,his after Hotaru…'Inuyasha repeated and looked at Hotaru wich was with Makoto,laughing about Miroku's silly question.

'Hai…have you seen it?'

'No…..not yet at least….but….that demon is running towards the evil from this era you say…than he is going to Naraku.'

'Naraku?'

'Yes.Naraku is our hunt too.Join us in our search…'Sango suggested.

Haruka thought a second.Then she looked at her firefly.So small and fragile.Her starseed was the hint.

'Fine.We'll join you.'

Then Hotaru and the other 2 girls came.

'Guys,you just talked to Haruka…..this is Makoto and the fire girl is Rey.Them are also sailor senshi .Mako is the senshi of light,Rey as you possibly guessed is the senshi of fire..and well,Haruka controls the wind,as the senshi of the wind(skye).'

'Nice to meet you…now,lets go…'

'wait a second….'Mirokus stopped.

'Nani?'Haruka asked when she saw him looking at her.

'If you're a senshi…'he said and approached.'Beauti….'he started but a huge pounch on his head stopped him.Haruka was more faster than je.

'Let's go!'she said to all.

_Somewhere,close to the group…_

'Ya,Bankotsu!This water is quite cold!'Jankotsu yelled at him.

From the bushes a tall handsome man appeared with long black haire.He smirked at his partner and put his weapon down.

'Is my turn?'he asked smilling.

Jakotsu came out the water,tooked his armor back and weapon and left:

'Yeah,its your turn.Don't be late!'

'I wont!'he answered and then whispered:'Yeah,right…..'

_Back with the group…_

'We stopp here…cause is late and the sun will fade away.'Inuyasha said and jumped into a close tree.

'He really likes to jump,isn't he?'Makoto said to Kagome.

'Yeah,he does …'

'I so a waterfall close…I'm going to take a bath….this dust is making my skin …yak!'Makoto said and turned.Soon she disappeared into the forest."_Note Makoto….Feudal Eradust,much dust,bugs,with big words ,perverts,and stupis wolfes…"_she thought when she heard a big SPLASH!.It was coming from the waterfall.She stopped a few seconds.But,then she thought,maybe it was her imagination after all.So she continued her way.She left the forest and so the waterfall.

'So beautifull!'she exclaimed and smilled.'Kawaiiii!'

She runed towards her and reliesed her haire from the ponytaile.Her now free haire was long almost until her waist,brown and beautifull. Her big green eyes were shinning at the good-looking water.She began to take off her shirt but stopped at the middle.Something was into the water.She maked a few steps back when a tall-masive form appeared from the water.When she realized that was a boy,no,a man inside, coming towards her she panicned.She looked in her left and in her right.No where to hide.She then looked again at the guy.But he was watching her in a very intens way.Green met violet.The water was coming down from his entire NUDE body.NUDE!When she realized she covered her eyes and turned.

'G…Go…Gomen..'she whispered.

He was looking at the tall girl.Her clothes were very strange but he couldn't stopp himself looking at her shapes.He tooked his pants on but when he saw her running away he went after her.Soon he caught her by her waist and turned her to face him.(she isn't taller than him…because I want that!).

'I didn't accepted you'r excuses yet,my lady…'he smirked.

'I didn't knew….sorry…'

'Are you sorry?That means that you didn't enjoyed what you have seen?'

She looked in his eyes and her knees begane to melt."_He looks like my old sempai…"_she thought.He approached his face by hers.

'E?'

'I……let me go!'she changed the subject and struglled.

He felt that she's strong but didn't let her go.Not yet.She had to put her hands on his sholdeurs.

'Who are you?'he asked.

'Same question here..'she asked.

'You answer first!'

'Why me?You first!'

'If you don't answer…'he threatned her.

'Same to you…You don't know with who you're messing to…'she answered but what happened next was so fast that she couldn't prevent it.He touched her lips and then kissed her,a little forcelly.But he couldn't gave her a real kiss because she succeded and punched him hard into the chest.he gasped for aire and she runed away.He tried to follow her but a huge electric ball came towards him destroying everything around.He could avoid the attack and hide.Then he came out.There was no sign of the beautifull girl."_I'll find you…..you can't hide from me…."_.

_Back at the camp…_

'So,that idiot was Kouga,huh?'

'Yes Rey.I know he can be a really piss sometimes but he is a good person.he's after Naraku because he killed almost all his friends.'

Rey looked into the ground.If what Kagome said was true,then maybe she …..maybe she was wrong..

'Where is Hotaru?'

'She's in the Quine of the Night garden,from there.She needed privacy…to think….'Haruka said without looking at the one who asked.She was consumed by the thought that her firefly could die.

_With Fluffy-sama…(LOL,muahahahahah)_

'Sesshoumaru-sama!' he heard Rin's voice.He called Jaken in that morning and asked him to bring little Rin.He was missing her happiness.And after the discussion with Hotaru…his heart was,for the first time….broked to pieces.

'Yes,Rin?'

'Can Rin go and make a crown with those flowers?'

'What flowers Rin?There are no…'

Then he saw them.The entire hill with Queene of the Night.He thought that he smelled them because it was her scent,but there it was…..a big hill only with those flowers.

'Go,Rin.'he let her go.

Rin runed towards the hill and stopped when she saw a slim shape that she recognize.

'Hotaru-chan!'she cryed and runed to her.

At her name,his heart start to pound very fast and turned to the place from where Rin's voice was coming.He saw her.She hugged Rin closely and kissed her on her cheeks.Hotaru was in her kneew,between the flowers,she herself looked like a flower.He wanted to go to her but he stopped.Then she saw him and her smile fade away.

'Rin,let's go.Is late.'he said coldly and Rin kissed Hotaru wanting to know why she;s not coming with them.Hotaru stood up and looked at him,walking in the opposite direction,with the back at her.

'Sesshoumaru…'she whispered.

He heard her but didn't stopp.She did not love him truly.If she would,she would stay with him..

She caught Rin's arm and stopped her.

'Please,leave me a second with Sesshoumaru Rin…'

Rin smiled.

'Hai!I'll take Jaken too!'

She runed and grabbed Jakens weapon and runed with her.Jaken runed after her,screaming like hell.

Hotaru runed and jumped,landing in front of Sesshoumaru.He stopped and glared her.

'what do you want?'

'We need to talk….you got me wrong yesterday!'

'There is nothing more to tell.Let me pass..'

'NO!'she opened her arms.'It's not because I don't love you Sesshoumaru!I love you!Really…'she started to cry.

His heart wanted to hugg and kiss her but his pride stopped him.He began to fly and disappear.Hotaru runed after him,crying:

'Sesshoumaru!Plz,listen to me!PLEASE!'

He didn't payed attention and left her there,in her knees.Hotaru looked into the ground and the paine from her heart was even deeper now.The she stood up.She cleaned her face from the tears and whispered to herself:

'What was made can't be unmade…'

**Chapter 9: Flying to the Hell,after you Sesshoumaru**

'**So….you two love eachother?'Naraku rised an eyebrown.'Not for long my dear Hotaru….'he said and pushed the unconsciouss Sesshoumaru into the gates of the Hell,over the cliff.Hotaru pulled her hands from the chaines,feeling no paine,except the one from her heart and runed towards Naraku.She called her glaive and hit him with all the strength and let it go after that.She continued her run and jumped over the mountain and start falling after Sesshoumaru.She couldn't use her powers now try protect herself by the flames and evil spirits.If she would do it,she wouldn't be able to pull him out.The flames burned her face and she tried to protect it by putting her hands in front.Her dress was cut in many places by the evil spirits and her skin was bleeding.But she didn't gave up.She had to catch him before the Gates open and suck him in.Then she saw him….a few meters in front,still unconscious and keep falling.**

'**SESSHOUMARU!'she cried out.**

**Then a huge weapon,a ghost weapon passed thru her body,more exactly, thru her stomach…**


	8. Author's note:Important!

Hello people!

I want to know if you like the future paire Makoto/Bankotsu and what about Rey/Kouga?With who you wanna be Haruka?Inuyasha is gonna be with Kikyou…but…..that can change……you know what I mean…so….tell me….and….don't forget…..you want a lemon?A decent one if you do!I don't write hentai!LOl,ok…..I wait your opinions now and in the future..


	9. Summary from 9

HELLO!

I'm so happy that you don't want a lemon..it would ruine everything and I wasn't gonna write it either way…..Ok….. Summary chapter 9:The new group is searching for Naraku and they have a battle with Bankotsu and Jakotsu.To bad for them cause Mako is really pised off on a certaine handsome assassin. Poor Bankotsu….And Sesshoumaru is searching Naraku to cause he is really furios on him…but Kanna will do something to him and he will fall in Hell.Hotaru will go after him but she's wounded badlly by a ghost weapon…she can be hurt by it because she controls the Gates of Hell and her soul is vulnerable there.Will she save his soul and hers?R&R the next chapter…I think I'll update this weeck-end and I'll make at least 2 chapters.LOOONG chapers…

Ja'ne

PS:In chapter 9 appears Kikyou!


	10. Fly to Hell for you,Sesshoumaru

**Hello!This is the promised chapter,theeight one!This one maked me a little sad,but I don't think it will have the same impact on you...maybe because I can see this like a movie into my head...anyway...I leave you to read,enough talking,ne?**

Chapter 8: Flying to Hell for you Sesshoumaru

'Hotaru...why are you crying?'Haruka stepped next to her and looked at her with concern.

Hotaru turned and and put a fake smile.

'I'm Ok.No worry,Haruka,Lets go!'she said and runed towards the group."_I'm allways fine Haruka...I have to...I can't be weak...I must stop believing that some day I could actually live a normal life..."_she thought and stoped next to Inuyasha.

'What?"he looked at her.Then she maked puppy eyes.'NANI?"

"_But I can have fun..."_she thought and put a big smile on her face.Inuyasha turned and runed and Hotaru followed him.Soon she caught him and jumped on his back.Her hands found his puffy funny ears and start to pull them softlly this time.

'KAWAII!'she exclaimed.

'Get off me!Leave my poor ears alone!I'm not a pet!'

Rey and Makoto approached.Inuyasha saw them and got the ideea.His ears ...his poor little ears...With Hotaru on his back,Rey in the left side and Makoto on the right side ,he was traped.The only thing he could do was to wait for them to finish theyre entertainment.The others were watching them with fun.Kagome was laughing loudlly and Haruka was looking in shock at her sailor partners...wich were acting like a 2 years old.

Sesshoumaru was walking slowlly with Rin and Jaken by his side.Ah-Un was left behind.His face was the same as and without any feeling.No warm,no nothing."_How could she do that?To tell me that...she rejected me in the end...And then she pretends that she loves me...I don't belive her, I will never trust her again...she's just like all the others...Hiding her true intentions behind those inocent fake eyes...If I see her again...I'll slay her..."_he tried to turn against her in his mind.Soon he felt a strange scent in the air.

'Rin,Jaken,wait here.'he said and continued his road.

Rin stopped and Jaken did the same.

'Jaken-sama...Is Sesshoumaru-sama missing Hotaru?'

'I don't know for sure Rin...but he is acting like something inside him is missing...maybe is her...but if is true...then our Lord is suffering more than we could imagine.The persones that don't show theyre paine,are suffering the most..'

Rin just looked after her Lord.She wished that everuthing work just fine and Hotaru become her mom and Sesshoumaru her father.But she was to small to understand the obstacles wich were between them.

_Back with out beloved Fluffy-sama..._

He stopped.The scent was very close.he saw a shadow inf ront of him and looked on the sky.Somekind of a demon was flying in the direction he tooked."_That demon...looks like the one..."_he felt a shiver.The one from the day when he met Hotaru.He followed the demon closelly and saw that he had at her wists golden bracelets with somekind of stones in the middle,red. Suddenly,out of nowhere,a castle appeared behind a invisible barrier.He couldn't pass the barrier but he realised that it was the real Naraku's castle."_What was that demon doing there?Hm...that's strange...I shall wait...maybe I can find a way to get in..."_.

_Meanwhille..._

'Bankotsu!'Jakotsu was screaming loudlly.

He camed out from the forest searching for his partner.He saw him on a rock,looking at something in his hand."_What's so interesting?"_he thought and got closer.

Bankotsu was looking at a earing in shape of a rose,a red rose.It was very strange but not something so cool to stare at.But Bankotsu was attracted by it.He remembered those beautiful green eyes."_Such a strong girl...and beautiful...Yes...she could be...the one I never expected to actually meet."_

'EARTH to BANKOTSU!'Jakotsu cried in his ear.

'What?'he asked calmlly.

"_That's unusuall...he doesn't like me to yell into his ear...strange..."_.

'What are you lookin at?'

'Nothing important.What's with you?'

Jakotsu smilled evilly.

'I have found Inuyasha's group.Is the same,but there are 3 more girls with them.'

'Piece of cake...we will slay them and take the Shikon shards...Lets go,Jakotsu!'

His partner followed him and entered the forest,runing towards the group.The last thing he thought was that he was going to meet again the girl...but she was so angry...

_With the group..._

'So,Chaos was defeated for good?'Hotaru asked and broked the silence.

Sango and Miroku looked with interest.Inuyasha and Kagome were arguing as usuall...

'Yes...We hoped that it will be peace from now...We are so tired to fight...'Rey answered at her question.

'Its time for us to get a life...to have a boyfriend...to love...we are fighting for love but we need love to...Minako sais all the time that she can't wait Yaten to return...'

'But...'Hotaru looked in shock.

'Yeah,Yeah,the sex thing...Yaten gaved up to be StarHealer and became a man in ALL ways...and he is a fighter to,but he can use his powers,wich are much bigger now,like ours,without transform...'

'And Seiya-kun?'

'Well,he let Usaghi behind and his trying to live forward.By the way...I so Michi with him at a concert..'

'WHAT?'Makoto screamed.

'Didn't I told ya?'Rey looked with a rised eyebrown.

'NO!Can't belive you din't'Mako yelled.

'Gomen...I forgot..But they aren't together yet,they are trying something...'

Hotaru looked at Haruka.She knew how close Haruka was from Michiru .So,she pulled Rey and Makoto closer.

'Does Haruka ..'

'Yeah,she knows.She's Ok with it...them bouth understood that it can't be...at least...not in this world...Michiru,anyway,likes Seiya since he first came,so...'

'Hm...I feel like in a TV show...'Hotaru replied.

'What about you?'Makoto asked.

'Me what?'

'Don't play the innocent with us Hota...we heard soemthing about a certain sexy silver haire demon...'

'Hm...Sesshoumasu...or...Sehoumaru...'Rey tried to remember.

'Sesshoumaru.'Hotaru answered.

'Caught you!'makoto pointed her.

'So it was true!'Rey jumped smilling.Then she got closer and said serious:'Details...Now!'

'Well...there's nothing much to say...'she blushed and looked into the ground.

'Com'n Hota!'

'Well,he tooked care of me after I arrived him...I was unconciouss a while and he helped me...Then I left and met the group...then ...'she stopped.

'What?'Rey couldn't wait.

'We...kissed...'

Makoto and Rey jumped in the air,smilling and yelling together:

'KAWAII!'

Hotaru blushed even more.

'And then?'

'Then...he tried to make me stay with him...you know...mark me..'

'Mark you?As what?'Makoto didn't get it.Rey either.

'As his mate...'

Makoto and Rey falled into the ground meeting Inuyasha's best friend: earth.

'AND?'

Hotaru got sad.She turned and continued her road.

'It ended.That was the best...'

Rey runed after her and stopped her.

'You love him,don't you?'

Hotaru didn't answered.She just looked into the ground.

'I take it as a Yes.Then why did you left him?'

'It was the best Rey.You know why.YOU ALL know WHY!'she yelled and tears camed out of her eyes.Rey hugged her tightlly.

'Don't cry fireflly...It's Ok.We'll find him.And you will tell him that you love him...'

'I told him...but he didn't believed me...I caused him paine and I cause pained to miself...'

Haruka approached and looked at her.

'Fireflly,we are together...we finish here and go home...I promise,you'll be fine...'

'There it is!'Inuyasha screamed.

'What?'Hotaru looked confused.

'Naraku's castle...'

Suddenlly demon birds appeared and attacked them.Inuyasha tooked his Tetsuiaga and gaved out a KAZE NO KIZU that killed a part of the birds but with the more he killed,the more approached.Kagome fired with arrows but it wasn't enough...Haruka's fast eyes so a demon bird,apparentlly like the others but she got 3 eyes instead of one.

'That one!She's the leader!'

Sango saw her and jumped on Kirara's back and runed towards her.

'Hiraikotsu!'she lunched her bumerang but the bird was protected by somekind of electricity shield.

'Damn...'she whispered and landed next to Inuyasha and Miroku.

'Kaza...'Miroku tried to use his tunel wind but his 'best friends' appeared and maked him stopp.Seeing this,Haruka looked at Makoto and Rey and noded.

'Fireflly,stay here...don't fight...Naraku may see you and take advantage...'

When the girls wanted to transform,two guys appeared from the forest.One of them was taller than the other and he had a big weapon on his back.The other one had a sword on his back.

'Bankotsu and Jakotsu...just perfect...'Inuyasha mumbled.

'Hey,we want the Shikon's shards...'Bakotsu said and tooked his weapon in a hand.

Makoto saw him and she remembered the previous night.The anger start to take control on her. She came in front of Inuyasha and gave a glare to Bankotsu.When he saw her he felt a cold shiver on his spine.

'There you were...'he smilled.

Big tear on Inuyasha's head.He droped down Tetsuiaga and looked at them.

'Do they know eachother?'he asked Rey.

'No...I don't think so...who knows?'she replied.'But I hope he does not make her furios...she's wors then me at anger...'

Inuyasha looked at her with his mouth open.Wors than that be possible?

Soon the leader demon bird decided to attack but he choosed the wrong target.Makoto.The bird came from Bakotsu back and attacked her.

'O,you picked the wrong person,in the wrong moment!'she said and jumped towards the bird.

'This is going to be fun...'Haruka said and looked with interest.

Makoto could easilly avoid the demon's attack and gaved her a big punch into her middle eye and electricity came out of her punch.The electricity soon tooke control over the bird's entire body and crushed into the earth,dead. Makoto landed next to it,brushing her ponytail in one move with her right hand.

"_So she's stronger than I thought...is weird...she looks like a human but ...she doesn't have human powers...maybe she has a shard... '_Bankotsu thought.

'We want the Shikon shards!NOW!'he yelled and pointed his weapon towards them.

'You want them...come and get them...'Inuyasha smirked.

'Wait Inuyasha...we need to practice a little before we meet this Naraku...'Haruka stopped him.

'Practice?We are not dolls!'Jakotsu screamed.

Makoto kicked with a punch in her other hand.

'Lets kick them Ruka...'she said smilling evilly.

'Ok,Mako...'Haruka smiled at her and tooked out her wand.Makoto did the same.

Haruka rised her up and screamed:

'Uranus Star Power!Make up!'(I know,they have the planet thing but I want them to have more powers so I suitched the names,Hotaru has the planet thing for a while cause she never had a transformation phrase).

'Jupiter Planet Power!Make-up!'

Uranus's costum and Jupier's costum were exactlly as Saturn's except the crystal from the chest.Instead of it it was a crystal but looking like the silver crystal(in the first series) and the color was different.Jupiter had a gorgeus green and Uranus had a pale golden one.On theyre forheads lied theyre symbols.

'Nani?"Jakotsu yelled and his mouth remained open.

Bakotsu was watching them in shock.The light was so strong...not human...But he only saw her...she looked like a godess for him..."_I think he spelled me somehow...I never felt like this..."._He wanted to get closer to her but she pointed him with a finger:

'You'll be my opponent!'she chosed coldlly.

He stopped and tried to control himself.He laugh at them.

'And who are you...from the circus or what?'

Jakotsu laugh to.

'I am the Senshi of Wind and Skye,Sailor Uranus..'

'I think you know who am I but...sailor Senshi of Light and Thunder,Sailor Jupiter!'

'Enough talking!Let's fight!'jakotsu cried and attacked Haruka.

'Fine for me...'she said and attacked to.'But you don't know...'he whispered when she approached him.'That i'm the wind...'she said and was able to avoi easilly his attacks.'primitive...'she said and attacked:

'World Shaking...GRAVE!'she intensified the power of her first attack and hit Jakotsu in full.He looked confused from the ground at her.Haruka was stretching her fingers and looked at him.

'Get up...I haven't finished yet...'

'You'll get hurt,little flower'Bankotsu said with irony.

But that only maked her more furios.He was laughing by her hight?Her eyes start to sparkle and Bankotsu sensed that something wasn't fine.He saw the clouds from the skye dissappear and then a huge thunder stright her.But didn't wounded her.She was in the middle of the thunder,and moved her hands above her head.The entire energy was attracted there and before she launched the energy green ball she cried:

'Jupiter ...Tornado Thunder!'

The ball of energy transformed into a tornado when she realised her and Bankotsu couldn't avoid it.He was hit.Hard.Deeply.Serious.

Even Haruka and Jakotsu stopped from the fight and looked at them.Rey and Sango were whispiring:

'They really love eachother...'Sango said.

'You know what they said about the opponents...'

'Yeah...'

Then Rey went between them.

'C'mon,enough fighting!Naraku is close,shouldn't we kill him first?then you can kill eacother...'

Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu.

'We can get the entire Shikon no Tama,ne?'Jakotsu said.

Bankotsu smirked and let his weapon on his back.

'Deal.'

Jakotsu saw then Hotaru and a icy shiver passed him.He approached Bankotsu and said to him in a whisper:

'That girl...stau away from her..'

'Why?She looks so inocent..'

'Yeah...she looks...but I don't know...I have a bad feelling about her..'

Jupiter start to walk towards the castle.Bankotsu runed after her,still a little dizzy after the 'electric' treatment and caught her by her arm.

'What?'she asked angered.

'This is your's isn't it?'he said and showed her the earing.Jupiter blushed a little and tooked it.

'Arigatou...they meen so much to me...'she said and put it back in the ear.

He approached his head by hers.

'Do I deserve a repayment?'he smirked.

She became serious and her smile fade away.

'Don't push it!'

His smirked dissappeared in an istance.She turned and continued her way.He watched her walking and then followed her.Hotaru was on Kirara with Sango and Miroku.Kagome jumped on Inuyasha's back and the others where running after them.Uranus was running as fast as Inuyasha,and got him by surprise.Hotaru felt suddenlly a great heat in her chest and her breath was hard.Kirara stopped when she felt her like that and the others to.

'What's wrong Hotaru?'Kagome came.

But she couldn't answer.It was so hard to breath.Suddenlly,arms like snakes wrapped her by her waist and pulled her up,from Kirara's back.Inuyasha tooked out Tetsuiaga and wanted to attack.Naraku was there.But he stopped.He was holding Hotaru in his arm,bridely,in a very tender way.She was watching her friends but couldn't move.It was so hard to keep her eyes open...so she closed them.

'I'll take her...She's mine now!'he said and dissappeared with her before Uranus be able to stop him.

'HOTARU!'she screamed.

Sesshoumaru was at the barrier.He had found a weack spot and tooked Toikjin out.When he rised her to hit he caught a familiar scent."_Hotaru..."_he thought and followed the scent.He rised hise eyes on the skye and saw...Naraku holding her in his arms.Her hands were droped,and she was unconcious.

'Hotaru...'he whispered when naraku dissappeared with her inside the barrier.

Then he remembered the demon he saw before.This was so strange.What was Naraku going to do with her?His eyes became red like blood and he start to swing Toikjin.The he hit so hard the barrier that he cut it.He runed inside,towards the castle when he stopped.

'Kanna...'he whispered.

Hotaru opened her eyes slowlly.She saw a shape in front of her.A black-haired man...quite handsome if you exclude the red eyes..."_Naraku..."_she thought.Then she realised that her hands were in chaines.

'Nani...'she struggled to get herself free but it was no use...

Naraku approached her and tooked her chin,rising her head.Only a few inches were separating them.

'Such a beauty...and so deadlly...'he said smirking.

Then he approached her head by her chin and kissed her.But he didn't succed in kiss her deeply.She refused him.

'Let me go,you freak!'she screamed.

'No fun for now?Ok,we'll have it later...'he said and touched her neck skin.'So smooth...'he whispered and his eyes sparkled.

'What you want from me?'

'Hm...at first I wanted to kill you ...with this...'he said and showed her two bracelets.

'Galaxia...'she whispered.

'Yes,her...she sent a demon...with them...But I thought better.'he said and maked a few steps,leaving her.Then he turned his head and glared her.'I'll make you my mate...I like you...and our children will be stronger than any demon or senshi like you...'

Hotaru couldn't belive what she heard.

'I'LL NEVER BE YOUR MATE!I'LL RATHER DIE!'she screamed.

'I could have you right now...'he said and in a second he was in front of her.He tried to kiss her again but she denied him,turning her head.He wanted to force her but Kagura appeared.'What?'

'Sesshoumaru...Kanna caught him.'she said.

'Good...very good...this becomes more interesting...lets go my dear...'he said and tooked Hotaru using force.

When she heard his name her heart pounded.

'What have you done to him?'she screamed when they reached the mountains pisk.She was still in chaines and saw Sesshoumaru on the ground,fine,not wounded.Then she saw Kanna.'ANSWER ME!' she screamed.

'I just traped his soul between those worlds...between Hell and Reality.'

'You...you bitch!'she screamd again.

'Now girls...relax...'he said.

Then he turned to her.

'You two are in love...'he said with irony.'**Naraku rised an eyebrown.'Not for long my dear Hotaru….'he said and pushed the unconsciouss Sesshoumaru into the gates of the Hell,over the cliff.Hotaru pulled her hands from the chaines,feeling no paine,except the one from her heart and runed towards Naraku.She called her glaive and hit him with all the strength and let it go after that.She continued her run and jumped over the mountain and start falling after Sesshoumaru.She couldn't use her powers now try protect herself by the flames and evil spirits.If she would do it,she wouldn't be able to pull him out.The flames burned her face and she tried to protect it by putting her hands in front.Her dress was cut in many places by the evil spirits and her skin was bleeding.But she didn't gave up.She had to catch him before the Gates open and suck him in.Then she saw him….a few meters in front,still unconscious and keep falling.**

'**SESSHOUMARU!'she cried out.**

**Then,a ghost weapon hit her,right in her stomach.** When she felt the steal into her body she couldn't hold back a crie.It wouldn't hurt any other human,because it was a ghost weapon but she used her soul strenght to go after him and she was weak.That's why she got wounded.But she didn't gave up.She pulled out the weapon and continued her fall.Sesshoumaru couldn't open his eyes.He heard her scream but couldn't open his eyes.He forced them and was able to open them only a inch.He saw Hotaru's face and thought that he was dead.She was coming towards him,with her arms opened.

'Ho...Hotaru...'he whispered.

She reached him and wrapped her arms by his waist.She looked at him with love and he saw her eyes.No lie in them.But then he saw all the fire around,the spirits screaming for them,and the terrible smell.She closed her eyes and conmcentrate.Her senshi suit appeared and at her back,black large wings,similar with the angel's appeared.But the color wasn't white.It was black.(she's the angel of death,right?serenity has them white cause she represents life,hotaru has them black cause she represents death...).She opened the wings and start to fly up,with Sesshoumaru.Until they reached the mountain again,the reality,he recovered fastlly.But at the surface,Naraku was preparing an attack.Hotaru brought Sesshoumaru safe and put him down when she saw the attack.She turned and create a barrier with her Silence glaive.

'Silence WALL!'

If she wouldn't be wounded,his attack wouldn't be so hard to avoid.But blood was coming out fastlly from her stomach.She felt in her knees but didn't let go at the Glaive.She had to protect him.He was conscieus but couldn't move yet.

'My fireflly...let him and come with me...he doesn't worth to die for him...'

'You're wrong...'she whispered still holding the Glaive.She knew she had to attack before him.She looked Sesshoumaru.Hi eyes were staring at her.

"_Now is the moment...I'm weak...but I can stop him,at least...for a while..."_she thought,

'SILENCE GLAIVE!'she cried looking at Naraku.

Naraku stepped back a little.Fear he felt.

'SURPRISE!'she finished and a big wave of energy came out of the shark side of the glaive,destroying the earth around.

But someone stoped her,pushing down her glaive.And the power stopped.It was...not Sesshoumaru as she hoped.It was Jupiter.

'No,Hotaru...'she hugged her.'We're here...'she whispered into her ear.

Sesshoumaru start to move and stood up.He watched her then looked at Naraku.

'Thise one is mine...'Uranus came in front of him.'Space Sword...BLASTAR!'she cried and attacked.Naraku felt the energy and dissappeard.But he appeared over them,on the skye.

Hotaru left Jupiter's embrace and went to Sesshoumaru trying to make him look at her.

'Why can't you understand Sesshoumaru?'she said putting a hand over her bleeding wound.

He looked only at the wound.It was an ugly one.Then he saw her eyes.

'Understand what?That you don't want to stay with me?'he asked coldlly.

She blinked.

'Ofcourse I want to,but I would end up hurting you...and I don't want you get hurt because of me...'

'I already do...'he answered.

Naraku saw that his only remain weapon was those bracelets.So he used them and fired towards Sesshoumaru.His starseed would be black and he will die after he transformed into that horrible thing.

'Sesshoumaru,please...I love you...'she said and tried to stopp him from leaving.

He pushed her and continue to walk.His pride was to big to listen to his own feelings and forgive her.Hotaru saw the energy of the bracelets coming towards Sesshoumaru-s back.They were so many...Naraku shooted in madness.She stood up and runed towards Sesshoumaru.She pushed him a little but he turned in an istance and saw...

Muahahahahahah...this is chapter 8!Plz,R&R and I'll give you chapter 9!I have it with me...Ok,I'm not that mean,I'll give you the preview...but is a short one...

**Preview:**

**Sesshoumaru was sitting in a corner of a beautifull garden,looking at a small beautifull flower:Quine of the Night.He looked so close that for a istance he could see Hotaru's smile.Smilling at him."_If I only would listen to her...she really loved me..."._**

_**Flashback...**_

_**'How can you leave like that?"Kagome screamed.**_

_**He didn't stopp.His eyes were almost crying and he didn't want them to see his weackness.**_

_**'She went to the Hell for you ...you asshole!'she screamed and her tears stopped her from more.**_

_**He looked at his hands while he was walking.He remembered her,embracing him,and her small and fragille body fading away.She gaved everything for him,and he couldn't even listen to her.Her eyes...the last think she saw was his cold face.He wasn't even able to give her a smile...when she gaved him so much...love...suport... understanding... she gave her life for him...without esitation..**_

_**End of flashback**_

**He stood up.Then he watched de moon.He remembered the kiss he gaved her that night,not long ago.Then he put his hands on his head.He couldn't forget the feelling he felt when she closed her eyes and dissappeared from his arms.He couldn't maked her stay...not even Tensseiga couldn't help her.At that time...for the first time in his life...Sesshoumaru felt...dispaire...and...he felt...that he isn't good for nothing...He couldn't help her...**

Ok,this is the preview..Thanks for reading and plzzzzzzzz REVIEW!Hm...can't decide...if I make Inuyasha/Kikyou,what about Kagome?Any suggestion?I know,Kagome/Seiya,ok,that was a joke...Hm...what do I do with Haruka?She's to cool to be alone!Hm...gotta think...Suggestions?Push the button!It's quite easy..simply clik on it!Yeah,I know...Haruka/Seiya?Leave Michiru!

**Sayonnara...**


	11. Without her

Hey!I'm gonna wright another story,after I finish this one,called **How can I not Love you..** and I think it will be a Sesshoumaru/Rin fic.What do you say?I allready have the original script in roumanian and I think that will be the story...hm...I'll think... but, well,thiss is the nine-th chapter...Hm...and the fact that Sara died maked me so sad...that I think I'm gonna make a fic witht hem,in a situation in wich she doesn't die...Which one you want first?Plz,Vote!

**Chapter 10: Without her...**

'Sesshoumaru,please...I love you...'she said and tried to stopp him from leaving.

He pushed her and continue to walk.His pride was to big to listen to his own feelings and forgive her.Hotaru saw the energy of the bracelets coming towards Sesshoumaru-s back.They were so many...Naraku shooted in madness.She stood up and runed towards Sesshoumaru.She pushed him a little but he turned in an istance and saw...her...Hotaru was looking at him with her eyes...then suddenlly a golden light surounded her and passed her entire body,making her scream in paine.

'Hotaru...'he whispered in shock.What was happening?

'HOTARU!'Uranus screamed but it was to late.Her body was already hit.

Sesshoumaru couldn't approach because of the energy.He saw a yellow flower above her head and from her came out a dark-violet crystal shinning powerfully.He shivered remembering what she said to him a few days before..

Flashback..

_'I should of imagine...yes,we all are in a war with this Galaxia.She was possesed by Chaos,and she returned for revenge.God knows how Chaos tooked control over her again.But she's terrible.Anyway,that vortex was her creation.She couldn't take again my starseed and before I could kill her she produced that vortex.And here I am.'_

_**'Starseed?'**_

_'Yes.the shine of a planet.Once she takes it from a senshi,she dies.Is the only way to kill us,because we are also immortal.'_

End of flashback..

The crystal was taken by Naraku and he was smirking at them.Rey got pissed and attacked without transform:

'FLAME...SNIPER!'

Mako joined:

'Sparkling Wide Pressure!'

The attacks combined and tooked naraku by surprise.His bracelets were hit and got destroyed.

'Damn you!'he screamed.

'You!Will pay for what you did to hotaru!'Inuyasha screamed and tooked Tetsuiaga.'KAZE NO KIZU!'he attacked but Naraku runed.

The whole group turned to Sesshoumaru and Hotaru and Inuyasha shivered when he saw his brother in knees,holding her in his arms."_Than...its true?He really loves her?He can love?"_he thought.

'What's happening?'Sango asked and Inuyasha wanted to ask the same when her body start to fade away.

'She's dieing..'Uranus answered very sad.She trembled because of the anger against Naraku.She couldn't protect her...after all...

'Hotaru...'he whispered and she opened her eyes,feeling his arms holding her.He was so worm..

'Are you Ok?'she asked hardlly.

He shivered.She was dieing and she was worried by him?Then he noded.She smilled,happy that he's fine.Her body was so hard to move...she remembered...the day when Galaxya kild her and Pluto.But that time wasn't like now.Itw as harder.She didn't wanted to elave him.She had a reason to stay.But it was beyond her...She fighted to rise her right hand,over to his face and touched him.he looked at her and wanted to smile,so she could feel better,but he couldn't.His heart was turn apart.Her body faded even more.he wanted to use Tessaiga but she didn't have a body to save...He felt usseless.For the first time..

'I love you...'she whispered and tears came to her eyes.'Forgive me...'she said more and closed her eyes.She saw herself falling into a hole,a black hole,and then she saw pieces of...white roses...falling over her.That was her premonition.And as allways...it camed true..So she closed her eyes.And her hand falled from his face.A star had died.And so did she.

Her body transformed into some yellow sparks and went to the skye.he rised his eyes,and saw,for a moment,her face,turning,and leavind him.He stood up after that.His eyes wanted to cry.That was unusuall...before.Now,he didn't thought that way.He saw in his mind all the moments he haved spend with her,and her smile.Watching him like nobody did before and smilled him brightlly.She died because of him.She died to save him.He turned to leave.The paine was to big.He needed to be alone.So he start to walk,and the tears almost came out from his cold eyes,now...full with paine.

**'How can you leave like that?'Kagome screamed.**

**He didn't stopp.His eyes were almost crying and he didn't want them to see his weackness.**

**'She went to the Hell for you ...you asshole!'she screamed and her tears stopped her from more.**

**He looked at his hands while he was walking.He remembered her,embracing him,and her small and fragille body fading away.She gaved everything for him,and he couldn't even listen to her.Her eyes...the last think she saw was his cold face.He wasn't even able to give her a smile...when she gaved him so much...love...suport... understanding... she gave her life for him...without esitation..**

**'Let him leave,Kagome...'Inuyasha whispered.**

**She turned and watched him with surrpise.Then she saw that he was hurt too by the death of theyre friend.**

**'You saw him Kagome.He is in paine.Let him.He will feell weack if you ar anyone sees him like that...'**

**'Inuyasha...'she whispered.**

**'That Naraku!We will kill him!'Sango cried out angered.**

**'He killed her,but we will finish him once and for all...'Miroku said with sadness.**

**'She's not lost for ever...'Rey started.**

**'Nani?'Kagome looked with surprise.**

**'If we recover her starseed,she will return..'Haruka finished with hope in her voice.**

**'Then lets go!Kagome,on my back.Now!'**

**Kagome jumped on his back. **

**'We have someone to hunt!Kick his ass!'Bankotsu smirked happy that he will have the chance to kick more asses.**

**'You guys are looking for Naraku and you have no clue by his position...'they heard a voice.**

**Inuyasha turned and saw Kikyou.He was surprised.Kikyou smiled to him and approached him.**

**'Kikyou...you come with us?'Kagome asked a little pissed off.**

**'Hai.I know where Naraku is.He tooked her friend that rcystal that containes her power.He will try to absorbe it into his body.We must hurry before that happened.'she said and the others approved.**

'Lets go then..'Kagome whispered.

Sesshoumaru was sitting in a corner of a beautifull garden,looking at asmallbeautifull flower:Quine of the Night.He looked so close that for a istance he could see Hotaru's smile.Smilling at him."If I only would listen to her...she really loved me...".

Flashback...

_'How can you leave like that?"Kagome screamed._

_He didn't stopp.His eyes were almost crying and he didn't want them to see his weackness._

_'She went to the Hell for you ...you asswhole!'she screamed and her tears stopped her from more._

_He looked at his hands while he was walking.He remembered her,embracing him,and her small and fragille body fading away.She gaved everything for him,and he couldn't even listen to her.Her eyes...the last think she saw was his cold face.He wasn't even able to give her a smile...when she gaved him so much...love...suport... understanding... she gave her life for him...without esitation.._

End of flashback

He stood up.Then he watched de moon.He remembered the kiss he gaved her that night,not long ago.Then he put his hands on his head.He couldn't forget the feelling he felt when she closed her eyes and dissappeared from his arms.He couldn't maked her stay...not even Tensseiga couldn't help her.At that time...for the first time in his life...Sesshoumaru felt...dispaire...and...he felt...that he isn't good for nothing...He couldn't help her...His heart was not protected now by the 'ice shield' that he created.Hotaru melted it and now he could feel the same paine he felt when Sara died.

_With Naraku(Bleah...).._

'Such a pretty little crystal...wich containes so much power...if I consume it,I shall have the power...but...why don't I do it?What stopps me from doing it?'he spoked to himself loudlly.He watched from close the crystal.He knew why.He wanted her.For himself.He wanted her to kiss him and touch him just like she did with Sesshoumaru.He felt gelosy on those moments.Then he realised that he was just like Onigumo.He wanted something that didn't belong to him...Just like Onigumo desired the beautifull miko Kikyou.'If I let you free now...little fireflly,you'll fly away and I don't want that...I shall think...in any decision...you belong to me now...'he said towards the crystal from his hand.

_Kawaii!Back with Sesshi!_

'I promised her...that I shall destroy the crystal...then...that's what I am going to do!'he decided.

Flashback...

_'The dark violet crystal...promise me you will destroy it if Naraku gets it...(Naraku was the one from the vision,is obvious isn't it?That creepy head..)'_

_'Dark violet crystal?What is it?'_

_'Don't know but if Naraku gets it then there wont be anything to do...he will win..no doubt of that...promise me please..'_

_'I promise Hotaru.'_

_'No matter what you find out about it!'she insisted._

_'Hotaru...'_

_'Promise!'_

_'I promise.You have the word of the Lord of Western Lands.I wont be able to let go of the promise not if I would want to...So,relax...It's ok.'_

End of flashback..

But it wasn't Ok.He relised then that she knew...she saw her death.Why din't she told him?He could of,or at least try to protect her...Sesshoumaru was missing her so much.Even if he was anfry on her...the anger dissappeared once he found out that she really loves him.But with what price?Her life.He smelled the air and sniffled:

'Naraku...'

He flew into the air and went in the direction he felt him.He was close.This time,he will finish him once and for all.He knew that it wont bring her back,but at least...she will be revenged...

_With Inuyasha..._

'I smelled him...his close...so does Sesshoumaru...'Inuyasha whispered.

'Sesshoumaru?'Makoto repeated.

'Yeah,that creepy demon!'Bankotsu played the cool.

Makoto gived him a glare.

'That _creepy demon _cand kill you at once,and his my friend boyfriend so shut up!'

"_I maked her angry again...I think this is my luck...or my skill..."_he thought,looking at her.

'Over there!'Rey pointed a spot.

'The castle...'Kikyou whispered.

Suddenlly a tornado of wind approached them and Kouga appeared."_The wolfe again...lucky me!"_Rey thought with a tear over her head.

'So,you guys found Naraku too...'

'How did you found him?"Inuyasha screamed in madness.

'I'm a wolf you mutt...I sensed his putrifide liquifiade smell over 10 miles.'

'You play the great!'he replied.

'Inuyasha,relax!'Kagome ordered.

'Pedigree wolfie!;he screamed.

'Where did you get that?'Kagome blinked.

'From the dog food bags..'

'PUDDEL!'Kouga replied.

Rey came between them and put her hands on her waist.

'You two,stop!'she said seriously.

'Look who we find!The PYRO!'he mumbled.

Rey glared him.

'Don't push your luck wolfie!'

'Don't call me like that!'

Rey stopped and not because he make her shut.She closed her eyes and turned.

'Give up so fast pyro?"

She looked over her sholdeur and maked Kouga shiver.Her eyes where so beautifull..

'I'm old enough to stopp acting like a silly child...MARS PLANET POWER!MAKE...UP!'she screamed showing her wand.

Kouga maked a few steps back,astonished by the huge flame wich surounded her body,like a twister.he saw her nude body for a second and then her senshi suit appearing(she finish transforming like Pluto,but her lipstick is red,a beautifull red).Her senshi outfit is white except the red lines at bottoms.On her forehead the symbol of fire appeared.He looked with big eyes,amazed by her new appearence.He approached and studied her closelly,pylling by her skirt and by her chest(not pulling that!pulling what was on the chest).She looked and almost screamed at him.

'What are you doing?'she said almost cuting his neck.

'This is so short...'he said looking at her long and beautifull legs.Anf then at her small waist.She was very attractive..."_if you exclude her temper..."_he thought.

'Mars,lets go!'Uranus called her.

'Hai!'she answered and joined them.

'Are you sure is going to work?'Inuyasha looked at them with a eyebrown.'Cause I don't get this teleport thing...'

'Trust us.'Jupiter smiled.

Bankotsu looked at them as they maked a perfect cercle and Inuyasha was in the middle.

'Lets do it!'Mars decided.

Then,Inuyasha saw how theyre eyes where closed and the symbols start to glow brightlly and theyre body did the same.He felt the strong energy coming into his body ...

'Where did they go?'Kouga screamed.

'Yeah!'Bankotsu did the same.

'There!'Kikyou said and showed them the castle of Naraku.

'Cool!'Kajotsu said.He liked the thing with the teleportation.

'Ok,lets go!'Kagome said and walked away,towards the castle.

_With Fluffy-Puffy!(LOL)_

He succeded.He entered the castle where he smelled Naraku.And he met him.Naraku was smilling at him...a evil smile.

'Today you die!'he said and pointed Toikjin to him.

Naraku continued to smile and showed him his left hand.Sesshoumaru saw the crystal.

'Good...I kill you and I destroy that too..'

'Hm...I don't think so...will you destroy the last chance to save your beloved?'

Sesshoumaru blinked.What was he saying.Hotaru died...or not?

'I don't belive a thing Naraku..'

'You should because...I'll tell you so you could suffer more after I absorbe his energy...If I release this crystal now...'

he captured Sesshoumaru's attention.

'She will appear...like nothing happen...but...there again...I wont let you two be happy...'

But Sesshoumaru's thoughts were somewhere els._'"No matter what you find out about it!'she insisted./__ 'Hotaru...'/ 'Promise!'/'I promise.You have the word of the Lord of Western Lands.I wont be able to let go of the promise not if I would want to...So,relax...It's ok.'.."._So this was the reason..But...how could he now destroy it if that ment to kill the chance to save her?He was in a trap.Between his word and his love...

'Naraku!'he heard Inuyasha's voice.He turned and saw him with the other 3 senshi.

'More people...what a honor...'Naraku smirked.

'That's...'Mars started.

'Hotaru's starseed..'Uranus finished.

'Stay away...I'll kill Naraku with that crystal too..'

'Are you crazy/It will mean to kill her again!'Inuaysha screamed at his brother.

'Don't interfer,Inuyasha!I maked a promise to her!And I shall keep it!'he yelled but he was confused.What to do?

'Promise?'Mars repeated.

'Yes...'he answered.

"_H...I got an ideea..."_Inuyasha thought.

'Hey,Sesshoumaru... what promise you maked?Cause i didn't hear it...'

Sesshoumaru only looked at him.Inuyasha rised his eyebrowns together and smirked.He was relieved.Yes.Nobody except he and her knew about it...So...who would of know that he didn't kept his promise?He looked at Naraku and Naraku's smile dissappeared.His plan was ruined...

**Ok!This is chapter 9!Plz,R&R,and vote for wich story be next:Sesshi/Rin or Sesshi/Sara.I'm at your mercy!Just LOL!**

**Sayonara...**

**Oups!the preview...almost forgotten.**

**Preview Chapter 10:Saturn's awaken as the lost senshi of Silver Millenium...**

**_'Naraku...'they heard her terrible whisper._**

_**"This isn't Hotaru..."Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thought in the same time.It was true...her eyes were red in anger and her symbol was shinning now with two wings side by side...Her senshi outfit dissappeared and instead of it a beutiful long and white with violet dress appeared.It was a roialty dress.Her glaive cam to her,but it was now much terrible.A shark side,similar witht he other one appeared at the other corner and it was so terrible.Then her eyes became from red,silver-violet,a not human color,but gorgeus.Her haire was now long until her hips,still violet and not so much how Venus has.On her head appeared a small silver but gorgeus crown,fragile,like her.She was now shinning and pointed her glaive towards Naraku.But Naraku was in shock.They never saw him like that.So...weack...so...scared of someone.She only smiled...**_


	12. Saturn's awaken as the lost senshi of S

Chapter 10:**Saturn's awaken as the lost senshi of Silver Millenium.**

'Hey,Sesshoumaru... what promise you maked?Cause i didn't hear it...'

Sesshoumaru only looked at him.Inuyasha rised his eyebrowns together and smirked.He was relieved.Yes.Nobody except he and her knew about it...So...who would of know that he didn't kept his promise?He looked at Naraku and Naraku's smile dissappeared.His plan was ruined...He thought that Sesshoumaru will keep that stupid promise and in that way,he would be able to kill him and keep Hotaru only for him.But he was wrong...

'Ok,I'm sick with it...'Uranus said with poison in her words and attacked:'Uranus Underground Tornado!'.

The attacked almost hit Naraku who jumped from the place he was,avoiding the attack with difficulty.

'Oh,no you don't!'Jupiter whispered.'Jupiter Electric Wave!'she attacked using her wave with electricity.

Naraku saw it but couldn't avoid it all,so he got hit.

'Yes!'Jupiter smilled.

Sesshoumaru jumped and attacked with Toikjin,making Naraku drop the crystal.Sesshoumaru caught it and landed in the same place he was before.

'Good,Sesshoumaru!Now Naraku...'Inuyasha turned to him with Tetsuiaga.He wanted to use the Scar of the Wind but Sesshoumaru stopped him.

'I think someone has the right to do this...'he said and looked close to the shinning crystal from his hand.He let it go,between him and Naraku.The crystal shinned even more and a shinning shape start to appear.

Naraku was watching this with poison in his eyes.The shape become Saturn but something was changed...Sesshoumaru almost smiled when he saw her appearing ,his heart was full of peace and happines now...But he saw that something is different at her.

'Naraku...'they heard her terrible whisper.

"This isn't Hotaru..."Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha thought in the same time.It was true...her eyes were red in anger and her symbol was shinning now with two wings side by side...Her senshi outfit dissappeared and instead of it a beutiful long and white with violet dress appeared.It was a roialty dress.Her glaive cam to her,but it was now much terrible.A shark side,similar witht the other one appeared at the other corner and it was so terrible.Then her eyes became from red,silver-violet,a not human color,but gorgeus.Her haire was now long until her hips,still violet and not so much how Venus has.On her head appeared a small silver but gorgeus crown,fragile,like her.She was now shinning and pointed her glaive towards Naraku.But Naraku was in shock.They never saw him like that.So...weack...so...scared of someone.She only smiled...Then she spoked,her voice beeing more mature and so her did her body.She was now much taller and more gracious.

'Naraku...before I kill you...I shall thank you...'

'Nani?'Inuyasha escaped.

'Hotaru...'her friends muttered.

'I thank you Naraku,because you helped me...by killing me you offered me the choice to increase my power...and awake as the real Senshi of Death.Now,I have regained my forgotten power...the power to destroy a planet is piece of cake near to the one I got now...I can destroy this Galaxy in a blink...So,thank you...'she said without loosing the eye contact...

_With Kikyou..._

'Why can't we see the castle now?'Miroku asked confused.

'Because Naraku' barrier reapered...'Kikyou answered staring at her.

Then she attacked the barrier with her stronger arrow and succede to destroy her.

'Wow,Kikyou,you are really good at this!'Sango smilled in shock.

But Kikyou was serious.

'Something is wrong...the barrier was to easy to destroy...I think something is happening in there...'

'The,lets go!'Bankotsu stepped in front.'Can't wait to kill that freak,I hope they don't do it before me!'

'Yeah,Yeah,kill him!'Jakotsu joined him.

'Bankotsu...with that atittude you wont get anywhere with Makoto ...' Kagome said shaking he head.

He looked at her for a seconf and then turned his eyes towards the castle.She was right...

'Kikiyou-sama,shall we go now?'Miroku came next to her.

Kikyou noded and continued her way.The rest of the team followed her.Kagome was looking at her strangelly.She knew that with her around,her hopes that Inuyasha will choose her were equal with 0.Kouga was close to her but he strangelly didn;t thought at her,not even on Naraku.His thoughts were at the pyro girl.In those strange clothes she looked so...beautifull...White and red...she looked like a angel..

_Back with Hotaru...who is not Hotaru...(LOL)_

Naraku smirked,trying to hide his fear.Then he attacked her with all his power.She start spinning her glaive and rejected the attack very easy.Then she rised her and whispered:

'Apocalipse Black Hole!'

A ball with black energy appeared and ate Naraku.Yes,ate him.It eman that he dissappeared in a istance.The Shikon no Tama camed to her and the black color dissappeared.He was pur now.She looked at him with attention and then passed in to Inuyasha.He was surprised when he saw that she is giving it to him so fast.The Shikon was a temptation to everyone..

'Thx Hota!'

She turned to him and glared him.

'I'm not Hotaru.'she said icily.

Inuyasha was shocked by her affirmation and looked at his older brother.He was in shock too but he was used with 'hiding my feelings from the others'.

'What do you mean you're not Hotaru?You appeared from her startseed...'Uranus approached a little.

Hotaru came face to face with them.She let her glaive go away.

'I'm not Hotaru that you know...I'm her...from the future to say it like that..'

'You're Hotaru mature?'Jupiter asked.

'Hai.I'm her,when she will take the throne of Saturn,and awake her true power.I'm the one who died in Silver Millenium.Actually...not exactly there..'

'Not there?'Mars repeated.

Hotaru looked at her.

'Yes.You don't know but when Beryl attacked us,on the Moon, Queene Serenity send me into a very big Solar System,far away from here.There,Beryl had her entire army.I had the mission to destroy it,no matter what.In that way,Serenity could use the Silver Crystal to save you all and...me.'

'You mean...you destroyed an entire Solar system?'

'Yes...over 18 planets with satelits with all...I had too...'

Inuyasha was looking in shock at her.Sesshoumaru was listening everything,with attention.Then,in the room appeared Kikyou with Bankotsu and Kouga.Kagome,sango,Miroku and Shippou followed.

'Naraku?'Kikyou asked.

'Dead.'Inuyasha answered looking at her deeply.

Bankotsu muttered something wich couldn't be understood by the rest.Only Jakotsu heard and placed a hand over his sholdeurs in understanding.Kagome was looking at Hotaru and smilled.She was alive,even if she looked a little different.

'Ho...'she wanted to call her but Kikyou stopped her.

'Is not her...'

'Nani?'

The she looked at her better.She saw her talking to her friends and to Inuyasha.Sesshoumaru was next to them.

'No wander you killed Naraku that easylly...'Jupiter whispered.

'If you are Hotaru...how old are you?'Inuyasha was curios.

Hotaru looked at him and asked him:

'How much do you give me?'

Inuyasha looked closely:

'18...'

She smilled.

'+ almost 800'

Inuyasha's mouth remained open.He could not belive...

'We need to talk...'Sesshoumaru approached and whispered into her ear.She noded.

'NOW!Lets go and find a village to camp!'Kouga's voice was heard.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes for a moment and then spoked:

'My place is close.If you want...'

'SURE!'Mars came to him.'I really need a bed!'she plead ,making him almost laugh in his mind.

Kouga came to her and tooked her by her waist.Rey turned to him surprised and with a little blush in her cheeks.

'Can I talk with you on thw way there?'

'You're coming?'she asked but did not left his touch.

Kouga rised an eyebrown.

'How els?I want to be with my woman!'

Rey(big tear on her head) punched him hard and left.

'Idiot!You had to ruin everything!'she mumbled.

Kouga was touching his now red cheek and smirked.Then he runed after her.

'Hotaru...'Jupiter approached her.

'Mako?'she answered.

'Hotaru?'

'Its me,but in the same time...not me...'she said confused.'I feel like...I'm a stranger to miself...'

Jupiter hugged her.

'I thought that I'll never see you again...'she whispered.

'But I'm here,isn't it?'

'Hai.'

Then Jupiter felt that Hotaru's body is very tens.

'What's the matter?'

'I don't know..'she said and then Jupiter saw that her senshi outfit is with blood.She looked at Hotaru and so her stomach bleeding.

'The wound...reappered...why?'she said in shock.

'Is a spiritual wound...and is afecting my body...'she said cvering her wound with a hand.

'Let me take you...'Jupiter offered with concern.

'I'm Ok.'she said and turned.

She passed from Sesshoumaru and walk slowlly.He saw her wound and got worried.Then Hotaru saw everything black and everything start to spin with her.Her breathing was fast and the air seemed not to get to her longs.She stopped and start to fall.Sesshoumaru caught her immediatly and hugged her.

'It will be fine...'he whispered in her ear even if she was unconscious.

The he carried her bridelly and soon they reeched the castle.It was BIG,very BIG!.He tooked her into her previous chamber and put her on the bed.Then he cut her dress with a claw(only at her stomach not all!he is not a pervert in this story!).The blood was almost black."_But is not poison...what is it?"_he looked with concern at her.Then Jaken came and saw her.

'Master.is she...'

'She is.'

'Where in God did she contact that?'

'You know what it is?'

'Yes,master I know..but to get that she must of beein in Hell...'he said looking at his master.

Sesshoumaru turned to her.So she was wounded like that when she jumped after him...Again...his fault...

'You know how to cure it?'

'Master...it can't be cured...'

'WHAT?'he growled loudlly.

Jaken tooked a step back,in fear.

'But there is a way...'

'Jaken!'

'If she remembers the love she had for you sir...'

'You mean she doesn't remember?'he looked surprised.

'Well...she went to Hell...then died...how I heard...and now she had returned as someone from the past and future crossed...she doesn't remember everything...and she sees herself as a stranger..'

'Leave Jaken..'

jaken left and let Sesshoumaru with Hotaru.He washed her wound himself and tooked care of her.Then her sat next to her,on the bed,looking at her closelly.She was now,bigger as age,and a little different phissically but she was even more beautifull.He tooked her small crown from her head and put his head in her neck,to smell her scent.She smelled so beautifully...and her hair...she didn't looked real.Her pale skin maked her look like a angel.Then her hand start to move,slowlly.She opened her eyes,but only half.She had fever by now.He came closer and closer until a few inches were separating them from a kiss.He saw her beautiful eyes,watching him with questions.

'Se...Sesshoumaru...'she whispered.

He touched her face with a hand and looked at her with affection,thing that surprised her.She knew him,but in the same time,she did not.Her head was so hot...And it hurt...Then she saw his eyes.They were so clear...and beautifull...you could die in peace after seeing them...She maked soemthing that it wasn't controled by her.She tooked him from behind his head and pulled him into a kiss.He was surprised but in the same time pleased.He knew that she was having fevre but he didn't want to broke the kiss.He missed her so much,he felt paine and loneliness after she died.It was only a day...but form him seemed to be an eternity.So he deepened the kiss and then he had to broke it.She was watching him with her eyes almost close and she passed away(not dead!).He let his head on her chest,hearing her heartbeets and closed his eyes,embracing her.He would never let her go again.Not now that he had her with him.

'Bankotsu,stop eating like that!'Makoto screamed.

'Like what?'he answered with his mouth full.

'Like THAT!Like a PIG!'she yelled.

Bankotsu turned to Jakotsu who was very attentif at Haruka,in what she was explained to the others.(about the Silver Millenium,her,the others senshi and in the end,all about Hotaru).

'Do I look like a pig?'he asked him.

Jakotsu didn't even looked at him and responded.

'Aren't we all?'

Bankotsu droped the food from his mouth when he heard his answer. He stood up and tooked Makoto by her wiste.With no words he left the table with her,pulling her after him.

'Nani?'she tried to protest.

He went with her in an ampty room and closed the door behind him.She looked at him with a question mark on her head and when he start to approach her with a look:'i got you,little bunny'she maked a few steps back,until she reached the wall.

'Bankotsu...I was...kidding...'she tried to stopp him but she did not succed.

He smiled with THAT smile and stopped exaclly in front of her.His hands tooked her by her waist and whispered:

'This time...you aren't escaping...'

'You know that I can ...'

'I know.But you wont...'he shoked his head a little.

Mako blushed all and then he kissed her,with passion,pushing her even more in the wall.She kissed him back and put her hands by his neck.he broke the kiss only to smile and said:

'I would never saw miself like this...but...'he kissed her shortly.'..I could get used with this...'he said and kissed her again,even more tense then the first time.

_With Rey..._

'Kawaii...!'she exclaimed when she felt the worm water touching her body.

She was making a bath in spring wich was closer to the castle.Her clothes and her wand were next to her,on the grass.She closed her eyes.She was tired.Then she heard a SPLASH!.And the next thing she saw...was KOUGA!In the water!In front of her!

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?'screamed her like hell.

Kouga smirked and gor closer.

'I'm taking a bath,like you!'

Rey went red and tooked her towel from the land.

'Turn around so I could take the towel...'

'Why?Stay...come one...we can wash eachother's hair...'

'If...you...don't...wanna...be...burned...like a chiken...TURN!'she screamed.

'You are so violent,my love...'he smirked...again..

But he turned.He wasn't such a jerk..Rey got out from the water,and tooked her towel on her.

'I'm finish..'she said looking at the sexy wolf fromt he water.

She turned and left with her things on her hands.After 2 minutes, Kouga runed after her(with his cloths on him!) and stopped her.

'Why are you leaving like that?We could had fun...'

'Fun?'she repeated.'Asswhole!'she yelled and left.

But then she stopped.She was sorry to yell like that at him.So she turned and smilled.

'The day after tomorrow we are gonna play some games. In the garden...maybe then Hotaru will be better...come there..'

He smilled and noded."_I like her so much...more than Kagome...she's like fire...well...she is fire..."_he thought watching her going away.

_Back with Sesshi..._

The sun was up by 3 hours allready and she didn't waked up.He was sitting next to her and didn't tooked his eyes off her.He was afraid that if she will awake and will see herself alone,will get scared and try to run away.But he neede a bath...to relax al little.So he entered the bath from her room.He tooked his clothes off and entered into the water.It was so good...He kept his eyes close and then he opened him,hearing noises back in the room.

'Hotaru?'he asked loudlly.

Soon,the dorr opened and in he rwas her,looking at him with confusion but in the same time with peace.Her eyes were shinning and her hair was on her sholdeurs and on her back.He approached,her but did not got out of the water.He didn't wanted to scare her.

'Wait in the room,I'll be right there...'he said but she didn't moved. She was still looking strangelly at him.The she turned and left.He got out fastlly and tooked he first thing that camed into his hand:a towel.

Then he runed to her and found her in front of the window.He approached and hugged her,by puting his hands around her waist,not pressing,because of the wound.He did not want to cause her paine.She let her head on his chest and there was silence.

'Hotaru...do you know me?'he broked the silence after a while.

'A part of me does...but the other doesn't...but I know a thing...I feel safe with you..'

He inhaled her scent and kissed her neck slowlly and tender.

'Its Ok.You will remember...We will be forever together,now...'

She didn't answered immediatlly.

'I want to go home...'

He shivered.

'Why?You said that you feel safe with me...'

'But if I don't remember you exactly...Nothing keeps me here...'

He heard her words very clearlly.But if she would elave,he would die...and so would she...he had to make her remember... fast... something to remember her...about them...

They stood like that,her body preesing his chest and his hands on her:one on the waist and one under her breasts.

(Preview) **Chapter 11:Love me again...**

**She was confused.She was the one who pushed him away. Why did she now regret it?She wanted to be with him?In THAT WAY?.She let herself fall on the bed.His kissed were still remembered by her skin.He was gorgeus and very tender... Then... why did she stopped him?Then she remembered,not all,but something...she refused him before too...Hotaru closed her eyes and saw his face.Then she jumped from the ebd and runed to the door.She passed thru the hall and stopped in front of a big heavy door.His room.**

Ok,this was the 10-th...Plzzzzzzzzzz R&R if you want the story to continue!I need reviews,plz,have some mercy on me!

**Sayonara...**


	13. Love me again

Chapter 11 : **Love me again**

"_Why am I thinking at him?"_she asked herself loudly.Hotaru was alone in her room,resting.The wound was better,but it hurt her the same.But it wasn't a phisicall paine…it was something more….

"_Because you like him!"_a voice answered in her mind.

"_Who….Who are you?"_she asked in her mind.

"_I'm you.The real you.I'm Hotaru."_

"_No,I'm Hotaru……I am her…"_

"_You are the future Hotaru…..I am the one who loves Sesshoumaru…..you love him too…"_

"_NO!I…..how can I love someone who I don't even remember very good?"_

"_You will find out when he will touch you again….You'll understand and you'll se that you are me,and I am you.We are one…"_

With that,Hotaru rised from the bed.She laid down on a chair,in front of a mirror and brushed her hair silently.Her mind was full of thoughts.On a side,she wanted to respond to Sesshoumaru,to his attention,but she was afraid….and the other side…well….was screaming to leave as fast si could…..she could do that….to leave on Saturn…..there…he would never get her….She let the brush on the table.Then she looked closely into the mirror.She saw her new eyes color.So strange….

"This isn't me…."she said loudly.

The she watched her entire body.She was much taller,not like Sesshoumartu,but taller,her legs were so long,and…..her eyes were very big at this moment.She looked at her chest.

"I could get used with this…."she said in her mind.

Then she looked for her ribbon when she felt claws into her hair.She freezed in a second.Then she looked into the mirror.It was him.Tall and gallant like usual,with those amazing sexy eyes,watching her deeply.One hand remaind in her hair,brushing it,and the other one stoped on her neck,easy on her chest.

'Is not…necessary….I could do it myself….'she tried to get up but he stopped her.

He tooked her ribbon and gently tied her hair in a low tail,like Kikyou.Then he let his ahnds on her bare sholdeurs.(she was wearing a nightdress,veeeeeeeeeeeeeery interesting…..).She saw his eye sand understood that she was making him suffer. Something in his cold and silence eyes was telling her to do something,to make his paine smaller.Her heart was so small.She didn't knew,if to do what was she asking her to do.When he tooked his hands from her sholdeurs,she rised up fastly and caught one of his hands,tender and saw his face.He was surprised.Then she surprised him more.She pulled him into her and put one of her hand on his right cheek…and kissed him.He wrapped his hands fastly by her small waist and kept her tight.He returned the kiss,but with a more intense one.His tongue asked permision for her and,after a small esitation,she accepted and let him kiss her his way.And she,for her surprise,responded.His hands went up to her longs,and pressed her body more on his.He enjoyed to feell her shapes on his body.It maked him feel so good..She was breathing faslly and he knew that if the kiss will be broked,the chance to make her remember him,will disappear ,maybe…forever..So he turned her to the bed and maked steps towards it,forcing her to do the same.When they reched the bed he start to untie her nighdress,He opened a few buttons,and sneacked a hand under it,on her back,touching her smooth and young skin.Hotaru was so…unspeakable…..what to do?She wanted to stop him….or not?She broked the kiss and turned the head in the right side.

'We shoud stopp…..'she whispered.

But he didn't want to…So he pushed her,gentley on the bed and came over her.She was looking at him with confusion..But before she could say anything he kissed her deeper and then he start to kiss her neck and her bare sholdeurs.One of his hands was exploring her legs and hips,under the nighdress,without stopp kissing her tender.She was all trembling,and then she tooked him by his neck and stopped him,She looked into his eyes.

'Why are you so interested in me?You're not the tipe…..to fall….'

He looked at her with no words.Then he kissed her hands .

'Let me show you…that I can be the one you dream…'

He tooked her hands and put them over her head,keeping them tight with one of his.She was thinking now…while he was kissing her…What did she dreamed?Did she ever dreamed….something ?Anything?Then she felt his hands on her legs and realized that she never dreamed at a men….the men right to her….did she had the wright to dream at one?She looked at him.He was kissing her collar bone.And then 4 words he heard,in a whisper..

'I do not dream….'

And he stopped.What was he doing?One second he watched her and left the room,leaving her on the bed.

_With Sesshi.._

"_What was I doing?She's not Hotaru…..not the same anyway…..but I want her…..I almost couldn't stopp myself….If me and her will be alone again…I wont be able to stopp….ever…."_he thought and tooked a paper and something to write.

_Later,that night…._

'Too bad Hotaru couldn't join us in the gardens…..'Rey said to Makoto but her fried was distracted by a certain divine boy…

Then she stopped and let them walk away,alone.Kouga camed on her back and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'Kouga,are you nutz?Let me go!'she protested but he spinned her so she was face in face with him.He smirked.

'What?'she asked.

'We're alone..'

Then he kissed her,surprising her.

'Inuyasha…'

'Kikyou…'he whispered.

Then he approached her and they looked into eachothers eyes.

'So much betrayel…'she said in whisper.

'Is there any love for me yet,Kikyou?'he said making a step towards her.

'I don't know Inuyasha….I hope it is….What about Kagome?'

'She may be your reincarnation but its not the same….Its not the same….I think we deserve another chance Kikyou….'

'But….I'm….'

'Not for long…'he smilled.'Kouga will give us tomorrow his shards and we will complete the Shikon no Tama…and so…you'll be alive again…'

'You really think that this time…'

'Yes.We will make our dream real this time….'he said and wrapped his hands over her waist and hugged her.

'As I told you before,Kikyou….your life is mine,and mine is yours…'

'Don't!'Haruka said with decision in her voice.

'But….'Jakotsu protested.

'I said no…'

'I'll have you!'he screamed.

'I said NO!'she yelled and attacked:'World…Shaking!'

'Damn,you…'

'I won!'she said and tooked the cake plate.

Jakotsu looked at her with puppy eyes."_I'll have you next time…"_he thought looking at the cake.

_Back with Hotaru…_

'Hotaru-chan!'Rin called her and Hotaru opened her door.

'Yes,Rin?'she smilled to the littlegirl.

'You are remembering me?'she looked surprised.

'Wgy wont I?'

'Cause you don't remember Sesshoumaru-sama…'

'Well,I remember him but…not like you…'

'Anyway,…this is for you….'she said and after Rin left she closed the door and sat on her bed.

It was a silver note .She opened it and read loudly:

'Hotaru….

I regret what happened into your room this afternoon and I hope that you'll forgive me.If you have anything to say to me,please do it in the presence of someone else,don't stay alone with me….I love you..

Sesshoumaru"

She let the note fall down.He…..said….that he…loved her…That was confusing her even more….She was confused.She was the one who pushed him away. Why did she now regret it?She wanted to be with him?In THAT WAY?.She let herself fall on the bed.His kisses were still remembered by her skin.He was gorgeus and very tender... Then... why did she stopped him?Then she remembered,not all,but something...she refused him before too...Hotaru closed her eyes and saw his face.Then she jumped from the bed and runed to the door.She passed thru the hall and stopped in front of a big heavy door.His room.But she did not knocked.She just…entered.And she saw herself in the middle of a huge room,with a giant bed in front of her and the doors opened to the garden.She runed towards them,even if she was hurt.With more she runed,she remembered other things….The first kiss they shared….her frst kiss….hs embrace….his demanding for her to be his mate…and her rejection..She remembered….that she loved him too….she was still confused….but there was no doubt….she was in love with him..And she stopped when she saw him at the fountain.

'Sesshoumaru!'she called his name.

He turned and saw her.She was in the moonlight,looking like a dodess.She was smilling.He walked fastly towards her and stopped,searching something into her eyes.

'Its me….'she said smilling exactly as before.

He smilled a little and hugged her happy.She hugged him back and let her head on his chest.Then,she felt her wound disappearing….she was saved…by him..

'O….look at the loverbirds…..'a voice they heard.

A voice well known.

'Naraku…'Sesshoumaru muttered.

'How can he?'she looked at him confused.

Naraku was there,looking a little different.He smirked at her.

'I see you didn't mated her….so I'll have her!\he screamed.

Inuyasha and the others appearted in hurry and they all were in shock to see Naraku…..alive.

'Hm…that is mine…..'he smirked and he tooked fastly the Shikon no Tama from Kagome's neck.

'No!'Hotaru screamed.'You are DEAD!'

'No I'm not my dear…and soon you'll se how alive I am….I'm much stronger now…you tried to kill me letting me in into a place full with demons corpses…'

Now was clear.He……tooked those corpses….into his….

'You wont live enough to touch her!'Sesshoumaru worned him.

'No,Sesshoumaru…'she stopped him from attacking Naraku.

'Nani?'

'I maked the mistake….I will kill him…'

'But he is to strong now….'

She looked at him without esitation.

'No,I wont let you do it!'he almost screamed.

**Preview Chapter 12: Angels go back were they belong…**

'**Inuyasha,let me go!I SAID LET ME GOOOO!' Sesshoumaru screamed.**

**Inuyasha was almost crying.**

'**No…I promised her….you will be ok…'he said looking in the ground.**

**Then they looked at the mountain,were the castle was.The barrier was almost destroyed and they saw a fade shape appearing in front of them.Two silver-violet eyes were looking at Sesshoumaru.**

'**Hotaru…..'he whispered.**

'**Sesshoumaru…..'**

**Then she turned to Inuyasha.**

'**Hotaru…'**

'**I think you'll need this…'she said and in her hands the Shikon appeared.The entire Shikon.They were surprised.When did Kouga gaved his shards?Inuaysha felt the Shikon in his hand soon.**

'**Hotaru,this…'**

'**Enjoy your second chance and choose wise…'**

'**What about you?"**

'**For me…there is no second chance…I have to go now….'she said and looked at Sesshoumaru.**

**Inuyasha tooked the others and let them alone.Sesshoumaru camed to her and was at limit.He soon would loose his calm.**

'**You understand,don't you?'**

**That was all she asked.But he looked at her and at her beauty.She really loved her.She was so kind…she would sacrifice for all…again…He wanted to touch her cheek but he couldn't.She wasn't really there.Her body was trapped into Naraku's barrier.She smilled and touched his ahnd.He felt coldness and shivered.**

'**I want you to have this….'she whispered before she disappeared.Forever.**

**I knowwwwwwwwwww,it was short,but I was in a hurry….sorry!Next one will be bigger!**


	14. Angels go back were they belong…

Hello my dear readers!This is your 12 chapter!I know this will be a little...nevermind,read and see by yourselfs...Sorry,but the preview secquance was a little changed,I improved it...Ok,I don't own Sailor Moon or Inuyasha because if I would,Sesshoumaru would not be alone!Muahahahahha...lol...ok...And I don't own Spice Girls-Viva Forever...Now...go one with the story!

Chapter 12: **Angels go back were they belong...**

'Naraku...'Hotaru hispered approaching him a little.

'My dear Hotaru...I told you...you'll be mine!Forecer!'he said with a smirk on his face.

In her hand appeared a wand,different by her first.This one was looking like the inners 'Crystal' transformation.The stick was a dark violet and the wings were black with white.The crystal was violet too but on it wasn't the golden star.It was a silver small crown with a small stone in it and her symbol on her.She rised it and screamed:

'Saturn Death Power!Make...up!'

Her transformation was totally different.Black wings appeared on her back and embraced her nude body.The shoes she had first were now black,her skirt was black too,only at the bottoms was violet and her crystal was bigger and silver.Her glaive was the one she had when she awaked as the lost senshi.Her haire was tied in the ribbon at her back and on her forehead was her symbol,with two wings side by side.

'Interesting...'Naraku whispered looking at her transformation.

'She increased her energy level a lot...'Haruka said surprised.

'She's pissed off!'Bankotsu said in a happy way.She looked pissed off."_This will be fun...I'm almost sorry for Naraku..."._

Naraku suddenlly attacked using the Shikon no Tama.Inuyasha tried to avoid the attack with his Tetsuiaga but he failed.It was to strong. The black wave of energy gaved by the dark Shikon was to strong even for Tetsuiaga.He was hit but before he could be killed Saturn camed in front of him an spinned her Glaive.She turned the atatcked back to naraku,hiting him.

'New tricks...'he said looking at her.Hethen camed in a superfats way to her and tooked her by the waist.

'Take your filthy hangs off her!'Sesshoumaru said with red eyes.

'You should do that...'she said furious.

'Honey...'he smirked but his smile dissapeared when a strong light came from her and rejected him.She was free from him.

'Then...die with the others!If I can't have you...nobody will!'he screamed and attacked in madness.

The earth was shaking under the attacks.Rey and the others transformed in a fast way and protect Kagome and Shippou.Saturn was the one who stood up in front of Naraku. Her Glaive blades were shinning, expecting blood...enemy blood..Her look was terrible.She smirked and that surprised in a way Naraku.Why was she looking at him like that?That wasn't her...Those eyes...full with pleasure to kill. ...Then he attacked,afraid that if she attacks first she could kill him.She didn't even move from her place.She attacked to and two dominating lights had hit:black with violet.Naraku put more energy and so did she.

'Inuyasha,Sesshoumaru!'she called.

'Hai?'Inuyasha answered watching the great battle.Battle between two powers of destruction.

Her haire and skirt were beaten by the strong caused by the released forces.But her look was determinated.She would won.No matter what.For the future...for her friends...for him...for Sesshoumaru. And for Rin. She had to live her life in peace.She wouldn't accept the dark side to win.

'Take them out of this place...it will crash...'she cried at them.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru looked surprised,better said,in shock. Crash? Then she...

'Its Ok...'she tried to calm them.

'I stay with you!'

'No Sesshoumaru!Go,so I could win!'

'You wont win!'Naraku yelled and attacked even harder if it was possible.

She bared the new attack with hers and tried to not move.Naraku was strong.The demons he absoarbed in him...gaved him strenght...and then was the Shikon no Tama.

Then,Naraku attacked Sesshoumaru,taking him by surprise.

'Sesshoumaru!'she cried and this maked her weaken her attack. That was what Naraku expected and he hit her in full.She felt on her back,badlly injuried.Easy,she crawled to the place were Sesshoumaru lied.Inuyasha was next to him,trying to hide his concern.He and Sesshoumaru were enemyes but he knew that his brother never truly intended to kill him.Hotaru was injuried pretty bad.Her arms and legs were full with scartches,some of them really deep.She tooked Sesshoumaru in her arms and saw that he was unconscious.

'How do you feel when the one you love is dead?'Naraku spoked to her.

'Shut up mutt!'Inuyasha turned in anger.'Can't you leave her?'

'I will never leave her!She's MINE!'

While Inuyasha was arguing with Naraku,Hotaru was holding her love in her hurt arms.His eyes were closed and tears appeared from her eyes.She leaned her head on his chest,crying.

'I'm sorry Sesshoumaru,that you got hurt...'she started in a whisper still keeping her head on his chest.'I love you,please remember that...Try to understand what I shall do now...is the best...I want you to live,forever...I love you to much to let you die...when...when I can save you...you and Rin..'she finished and kissed him on his lips.Then she looked at Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha...'

'Hai?'he looked at her.She cleaned her face off tears and stood up,putting Sesshoumaru's head easilly down.

'Please,take him from hear...'

He looked at his wounded brother and then at her.His eyes went in panic.

'What are you gonna do?'he asked in a whisper.

She tooked her glaive and smilled.

'Accept my destiny and do what i was born to do...'she said and walked towards Naraku.'Save the world.'

Inuyasha turned to stopp her but she put her Glaive in his throat.

'Please,Inuyasha.Take him away and leave...leave Naraku to me...'

'But,Hotaru...'he pleaded.

'Nothing.Go!'she said seriously and then smilled.'Take care of the others and Sesshoumaru...I'll put end of all this mess...'

Inuaysha noded and tooked Sesshoumaru on his back,with difficulty because his brother was taller and havier.He looked once more at her.

'Go Inuyasha!'she said.

'No I wont let you!'Naraku yelled and attacked but Hotaru stopped his attack with her power.

'I'm not done with you Naraku...'she said.

Inuyasha turned and start runing away,to the place were the others went off.Sesshoumaru opened a little his eyes and saw her,in front of Naraku,fighting him.

'Hotaru...'he whispered but he wasn't able to move yet.

Inuyasha went down,at the base of the mountain(Sesshoumaru's castle was on a very big mountain...).There he met the others.

'Where is Hotaru?Uranus asked concerned.

'What's with Sesshoumaru?'Kagome camed.'And Hotaru?'

'She's...with Naraku...'he answered looking in the ground.

'WHAT?'Mars started.'You let her there?You know what she's going to do?'she almost killed Inuaysha but Kouga tooked her by her waist,pulling her away.

'You shouldn't let her there...'Jupiter said too.

'She asked me to came hear...to save...him...'

They all looked at Sesshoumaru who was slowlly returned to normal.He stood up and looked at the mountain.

'Hotaru!'he said and wanted to go towards is but Inuyasha stopped him.

'You wont,Sesshoumaru...'

'Stepp away,Inuyasha...'

'NO!She asked me to bring you hear...don't make her sacrifice be in vane...'he said almost crying.

'Sacrifice?'he repeated.

'Yes.She's doing this...for you...mostlly for you..'

Sesshoumaru looked at the mountain and realised what was she going to do.Using her power...to kill Naraku.But...that ment...

'NO!I wont let her die!'he yelled and pulled Toikjin.

'Sesshoumaru!Think!Don't act irational!'

'What do you know?I found her and I wont let her go!Not again!'

'I know how it is!How do you think I felt when I found out by Kikyou's death?'he screamed.

Sesshoumaru didn't answered.

'Inuyasha...'Kikyou whispered.

A huge barrier appeared in theyre back.

'Naraku...Now we can't go there,even if we want to...'Uranus said.

The earth shaked again.Bad.Huge lights were able to be seen on the skye,camed from the place of the battle.Then,it was silence.

'Inuyasha...'they heard a voice.Hotaru's voice.They turned and saw a huge light.From it,a shape was forming,and then they saw Hotaru, wearing the senshi outfit.She was smilling but her body was like a ghost.It was only her soul.Her senshi soul.

'Hotaru...'Sesshoumaru whispered and the same did Inuyasha.

'I think...this belongs to you...'she said and looked at him with a worm look.

Her hands were in front of her,and between them,the Shikon no Tama appeared.The full one.It was pure now,and shinning brightlly.She looked at him a second and then gaved it to Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha...choose wise...And remember...Death is only the beginning...'

'The beginning of what?'

'Of Life...'she answered wormlly.

'What is happening with you now?'

'I...'she smilled again.'I'm dieing..but don't worry...it is my destiny after all...'

'Can't you save yourself?For Sesshoumaru...'

She looked at her Sesshoumaru.His eyes were so full with emotions, emotions that not even him knew he had.

'He understands...But even if I wanted to save miself..I can't.My body is traped in there and is almost dead.I would die anyway...'

'But,Tensseiga...'

'Ne...I'm not human,I don't have a human soul...he can't use Tensseiga.I must go...Please,stay hear,beyond this shield...'

'Its yours?'

'Yes.Stay hear.The power of Silence is stronger than the power of Destruction...They seem the same,but they aren't...Goodbye Inuyasha. .. It was a pleasure to meet you...'

'Same hear...'he said with sadness.

'Goddbye Hotaru-chan..'Kagome said with sadness too.

Then,Inuyasha tooked the others away so Sesshoumaru could say goodbye without showing his paine in front of them.

'Hotaru...'

'There is not much time,Sesshoumaru...'she said and he approached her,letting only a few inches between them.

His hand tried to touch her face but couldn't.Her body was immaterial.She put her hand over the one wich he tried to touch her.He felt coldness.Her eyes were so worm,full with love and kindness.

'Will I ever gonna see you?'he asked with his eyes shaking slowlly.

She looked at him but didn't answered.

'Only time knows that...'was her answer that camed latelly.

'I...I love you Hotaru..'he said with a tender voice.

She smilled.

'I know...I want you to have this..'she said and gaved him her wand.

'For what?'he asked and tooked it.

'Is the only thing I can give to you now...since I am not phisically hear..I love you,my love...remember that.Please,continue your life...love again...that will make me happy...'

'Ho...'

'I must go now.The shield is going weaker.I must kill Naraku now...Sayoannara...'her voice was fading away and so did her body.

He,in dispaire,hugged her fade body,and she dissappeared.The only thing that remained in his hands,was her wand.But the stone wich was at first violet,now was black.He looked at it and tears came out from his eyes.Then,a huge explotion was heard and when he looked at the mountain...the mountain was about to be destroyed.Entirelly.Fire,smoke and smaller explosions followed the first one.A few minutes later...he saw himself on a open field.The mountain wasn't there anymore.

He looked at it,with the tears still falling.He put the wand in his coat and turned.He stood like that for a moment and then walked away,slowlly.He felt like the day when Sara died.Even wors.That's way he hated love.But how couldn't he love her?he remembered her eyes and her smile.She died...but she will allways live in him.Her memory was deep inside his mind.

The rest of the group watched him from distance.

'He is really suffering...'Kagome whispered.

'He is..'Inuyasha answered and looked at the Shikon."_Choose wise..."_her words came to his head.

'We lost her again...'Haruka said with tears in her eyes.

'We'll get her back...someday...'Rey answered,crying too.

'Michiru will be destroyed...'Makoto was the one who said that.

'We should return home...'Haruka said.

'Home?'Kikyou looked at her.

'To our time..'

'Oh...'

'We're sorry that couldn't help you...'Sango said.

'We are.'Miroku repeated.

'It's ok...'.

_Back with Sesshi..._

'Sesshoumaru-sama!Sesshouuuummaaaruuu-saamaaa!'Jaken was screaming after his master.

Sesshoumaru was on mountain pisk,looking at the sunset.The skye wass all read,like fire.The wind was blowing thru his silver haire.His eyes were sad,but full with coldness.

_Do you still remember..._

_How we used to be..._

His eyes were searching the skye and then closed.He smelled the clean aire and tried to remember fully her scent.'Queene of the Night'.He remembered it in a flash...Her face was seen when he closed his eyes.Smilling at him and tell him that she loves him..

_Viva forever..._

_I'll be waiting..._

_Everlasting,like the sun..._

_Live forever..._

_For the moment..._

Jaken camed in his back.He knew that his Master's heart was destroyed.He was sad to by her death...But he knew that there is no better way to die,than the one for who you love.She changed his amster...and he was gratefull to her.He will keep her memory too and will be there for his master,forever.

'Jaken.'his master voice was as usuall.

'Master?'

'Rin?'

'She's in the south castle..'

'Jaken?'

'Hai?'

Sesshoumaru turned and smiled easilly to him.

'Let's go home,to Rin.She's waiting for us.'he said and passed thru Jaken.

Jaken looked in shock.His amster was kind!He turned to the sun,wich almost off.He saw her face,looking over her sholdeurs,smilling. "_Arigatou,Hotaru-sama...May you rest in peace,between angels,how you deserve..."_he thought.

'Jaken!'

'HAI!'

'I'm waiting.'

'I'm coming,Sesshoumaru-sama!'

With that,Jaken runed to his master and they bouth start to walk to the castle.One hand of Sesshoumaru was in one of his pockets.Holding the only thing that prooved that she even existed:her wand...

Inuyasha was on atree,holding the Shikon.He looked at it and thought.He loved Kikyou.And that was his decision.He loved Kagome too,but Kikyou was the one who loved the most.She suffered so much,for him,and he wanted to make the dreams they had,true.So,he went down of the tree and talked to Kagome.She cried,but understood.She couldn't force Inuyasha to choose her.But she offered him her friendship.He smilled and accepted.Then he went to Kikyou and gaved her the Shikon.She smilled and kissed him.In that moment,something odd happened.The part of Kagome's soul wich had the feelings of Kikyou camed out of her and entered Kikyou's body,returning her to life.But it wasn't all.On her head,two balck and cute doggye ears appeared.She touched them surprised and Inuaysha pulled them.

'Hey,that hurt!'she smilled.

'Hm..I know...'he said and kissed her deeper.'I love you Kikyou...'

'And I love you too...'

'I'm sorry for my brother...he couldn't be again with Hotaru...'

'Inuyasha...who knows?Time is mysterious...maybe they will find eachother again...someday..'

'You're right...'he said and smilled to her.

The End -

This is it!Thx for you,for reading her...I'm sad,because of my end...I'm thinking in a sequal...what do you say?A happy one?I'm thinking in continue the story,in another one,or in this one...were they could end up together...forever together..What do you guys say?Anyway,I am gonna publish my first chapter of **How can I not love you **today!Is a Sesshoumaru/Rin fic.The one with Sara I'm gonna wright it later...


	15. Final Note

Ok,I maked the sequal…well,the first chapter at least…is called The Angel and The Demon: A new beginning…I'll update it today!Plz read the Sesshi/Rin fiction and tell me if you liked it!


End file.
